Silencio
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter. Dos nombres con mucho futuro por delante, pero demasiado pasado por cargar. Serie de viñetas. Para el Reto Primum del foro The Ruins.
1. Silencio

_Oló! :D Pues aquí dejo una viñeta en respuesta al reto "Primum" del foro "The Ruins". Es un fic de la nueva generación, un ScorpiusxLilu. Espero les agrade y dejen muchos reviews. :D_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el lugar le pertenecen a Hogwarts...Digo,a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo pongo el ambiente romántico. x)_

* * *

><p><strong>Silencio<strong>

Sólo el canto de los grillos y el suave ulular de las lechuzas dormidas rompía el silencio que lo rodeaba, y que se metía muy dentro de su cabeza, haciendo ése silencio una regla básica para él, que jamás había tenido mucho respeto por ellas.

Por ejemplo, estar en la Torre de las Lechuzas a medianoche, con ninguna carta de urgencia que enviar, equivalía a romper el toque de queda del colegio.

Y es que Scorpius Malfoy obviamente podía darse el lujo de romper las reglas. Las de la escuela, las de su familia (¡Aah si su padre se enterara!) y las que fueran, con tal de estar puntual ahí, como todas las noches había estado desde hacía ya cuatro años, cuando se había olvidado de seguir una regla que su padre le dejó muy clara cuando le preguntó (casualmente y sin interés particular, claro está) sobre la familia de ella.

"_Los Malfoy y los Potter sólo tienen relaciones de paz: cada quién por su lado, Scorpius, y ya no hagas más preguntas sobre ellos._"

Sólo de paz…no amorosas. Pequeño detalle.  
>Pero obviamente, él era Scorpius Malfoy, no tenía por qué obedecer las reglas…Sólo obedecía una: guardar silencio. Porque si no la seguía, era probable que lo desheredaran y (peor aún) lo sacaran de Hogwarts, alejándolo de ella.<br>Ella también seguía ésa regla, y brillantemente. Incluso con sus hermanos rondándola y vigilándola, y se las arreglaba para estar cada noche ahí, a su lado.

Él soñaba con ser más que un estudiante de quinto año de Hogwarts, terminar la escuela y poder estar con ella. No tener que seguir en ése silencio, soñaba con gritar que la adoraba como a nadie, que no le importaba que fuera miembro de una familia que con la suya era como el aceite al agua.  
>Una lechuza ululó un poco más fuerte de lo normal, y el silencio se inundó de un suave aroma a jazmín.<p>

- ¿Scorp? ¿Estás aquí?

Volteó, y clavó sus ojos grises en los brillantes ojos marrones que lo observaban y se iban acercando, y la luz de la luna iluminó suavemente aquella cabellera pelirroja y aquél rostro lleno de pecas que tanto le gustaban.  
>Porque, para empeorar las cosas, Lily Luna (Lilu pra él) no sólo era una Potter, sino también una Weasley. Por Merlín...¿Quién dijo que los Malfoy no son valientes por lo que quieren?<p>

- ¡Lilu! ¡Aquí!

- Siento el retraso, pero Rose no dejaba de parlotear. Tuve que embrujarla… un poco.

- ¿Embrujar un poco a tu prima? Creo que estoy siendo una mala influencia para ti.

Ella rió mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

- Por mí no hay problema de que me sigas mal influenciando.

- Ten por seguro que lo seguiré haciendo.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, como había hecho cada noche desde que iniciaron su relación, con el silencio como su único cómplice.


	2. Anochecer

_¡Oló! :D Pues... Sí, sé que "Silencio" iba a ser una sola viñeta...Pero después de leer el review de Nortia, pensé que realmente había faltado lo que yo llamo "el expediente amoroso" de ésta parejita. Así que hice ésta otra viñeta en un momento de inspiración súbita, y pues aquí lo tienen :3 No creo continuarlo pero, pues dejo lugar a la duda... xD_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Anochecer<strong>

Se arrebujó en la frazada roja al sentir la tibieza de los últimos rayos del Sol: ella sentía que el anochecer era la hora del día más mágica, aunque no sabía bien el por qué.  
>No pudo evitar una suave sonrisa en los labios. Aspiró profundo ése aroma que tanto le gustaba: A humedad, a pasto húmedo y a bosque. Abrió los ojos, de un marrón vivaz, y los clavó en el bosque prohibido que se extendía a sus pies.<p>

A Lily Luna le encantaba ir a ver los anocheceres a la Torre de las Lechuzas. Se le hacía sumamente relajante en ése primer año de Hogwarts tan estresante. Además de que el olor a césped y a bosque se le quedaba toda la noche impregnado en el cabello, y eso le gustaba mucho.  
>Justo cuando el último rayo de Sol desapareció, escuchó un ruido a su espalda.<p>

Un niño rubio estaba de pie, con una carta en la mano, mirándola con curiosidad. Él clavó la vista en su cabello pelirrojo. Lily sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas: ella no era muy extrovertida que digamos. Después de unos instantes él le preguntó:

- Buenas noches… ¿Qué haces aquí a ésta hora y con una manta?

A Lily le extrañó tanta formalidad – Humm …Veo el anochecer.

Otro instante de silencio. El niño afirmó con la cabeza, y se acercó a una lechuza que estaba acurrucada cerca de ella. Lily aprovechó el momento para estudiarlo: tenía movimientos elegantes, y la miraba de reojo. Ella miró su corbata verde y plata: un Slytherin, como su hermano Albus.  
>El niño le entregó la carta a la lechuza, la cual salió volando por la ventana. Él la miró hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.<p>

- ¿Eres hermana de Albus, cierto?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, en un gesto orgulloso. – Me lo dijo tu hermano. Nos llevamos bien.

Él volteó a verla, y entonces Lily se dio cuenta que los ojos del niño eran grises.

- ¡Tu eres un Malfoy! – exclamó la pelirroja, sorprendida. Nunca había visto uno en persona: sólo en los periódicos había visto uno: Un señor muy elegante, parecido al niño que ahora tenía enfrente.

- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass – dijo el niño, haciendo una reverencia teatral y tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas, besando su dorso – un placer conocerte.

Lily estalló en risas. Su tío Ron le había advertido algo de los Malfoy hace unas semanas, el día en que tomó por primera vez el Expresso de Hogwarts. Pero en ése momento no recordaba qué había dicho tío Ron. Además, no debía ser cierto: alguien tan educado no podía ser malvado. Seguro se lo había dicho de broma, como las que hacía a veces su tío George.

- Lily Luna Potter Weasley.

- Mi abuelo me ha dicho que no me lleve mucho con los Potter, y mucho menos con los Weasley…

Sorprendida, Lilly abrió la boca para replicar.

- …Pero también dice que los dulces en exceso son malos. Y mi papá me da muchos así que obviamente lo que dice mi abuelo no es verdad – dijo eso mientras sacaba un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores y de un ágil brinco se sentaba en el barandal, frente a ella - …Así que no le hago mucho caso. ¿Gustas?

La pelirroja sonrió, mientras tomaba una gragea.

- Me ha salido dulce de calabaza – dijo ella después de un rato.

- Afortunada – murmuró Scorpius – a mí me salió paté de cerdo. Lo odio.

- Quizá con la siguiente tengas suerte – le animó Lily.

...

- Y _Shakespeare_ me sigue a todos lados por la mansión. Pero papá se enoja si lo ve adentro de la casa.

- Ha de ser muy lindo.

- Yo le puse el nombre, por un mago que se hacía pasar por muggle para escribir. Escribió historias muy bonitas, tan bonitas como mi pavorreal…- A Scorpius le brillaron los ojos, llenos de orgullo – …_Shakespeare_ es el pavorreal más bonito del mundo. Es blanco, como todos los que tenemos... Algún día lo conocerás. Te llevaré a mi casa a comer, o aún mejor, a desayunar. Mamá hace unos hot cakes muy ricos y...

- ¡Me tendrás que dar un mapa! – rió la pequeña – Me imagino que tu mansión es muy grande.

- Yo te acompañaré, así que no debes tener miedo de perderte – sonrió el niño.

- Yo no le temo a nada – replicó Lily.

- Cierto, a pesar de tu corbata se me olvidaba que eres una valiente Gryffindor… Eres tan agradable que podría haber jurado que eras una Slytherin- Lily rió, mientras Scorpius la miraba con ojos brillantes – y cuando vayas a mi casa jugaremos en las mazmorras… Hay cosas muy interesantes ahí, el otro día _Shakespeare_ y yo...

La Luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo cuando se les acabaron las grageas. Habían estado platicando, sentados en el suelo de la Torre, recargados en el barandal. Mundos sumamente parecidos, pero en muchas cosas opuestos. Lily clavó sus ojos en el niño rubio de ojos grises que le estaba platicando animadamente las aventuras de él y su pavorreal blanco en la Mansión Malfoy.  
>Se le escapó una sonrisa a la pelirroja.<p>

Scorpius le agradaba. Le agradaban sus manos finas, su nariz respingada, su cabello rubio, tan diferente al rojo encendido que ella tenía, y tan parecido al hermoso cabello rubio de su tía Fleur. Le agradaba su tono de voz, y la forma en que arrugaba la nariz al hablar de algo que no le agradaba. Sobre todas las cosas, le agradaban sus ojos: le recordaban al color que tenía el cielo en las tardes de lluvia que tanto le gustaban. Ojos de tardes lluviosas.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que él la miraba fijamente, en silencio. Sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo.

- Nunca había visto esto – dijo él, apoyando suavemente su dedo en el rostro de ella – éstas manchitas en la cara de alguien. Ni mamá ni papá las tienen.

- Se llaman pecas – dijo entre risas Lily – Yo tampoco había visto unos ojos del color de los tuyos.

- Son únicos y exclusivos para los Malfoy – canturreó el pequeño rubio, adoptando una pose presuntuosa. Lily rió.

- Eso no es verdad, debe haber más gente con ojos grises.

- Quizá. Pero a los Malfoy es a los que mejor se nos ve. Así como a tí se me ven mejor que a nadie el cabello rojo y ésos puntitos... pecas.

-¿En serio? – Lily sonrió: ella siempre había pensado que a su mamá y a su prima Rose se les veían mucho mejor.

- Por supuesto – afirmó Scorpius mientras apoyaba una y otra vez su dedo en el rostro de ella, como remarcándolas.

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo instante. Lily sintió cómo se le aceleraba un poco el corazón, como cuando corría bajo la lluvia. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?  
>Probablemente él sintió lo mismo, porque desvió la mirada. Ella notó que sus pálidas mejillas estaban un poco coloreadas.<p>

- …Es tarde – murmuró apenada Lily, levantándose – hay que ir a nuestras salas comunes. Nos castigarán si nos encuentran.

Scorpius afirmó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Lily sintió una mariposa en el estómago al sentir la fría mano de él tomar la suya.

- Pues… Supongo que te veré por el castillo – murmuró ella, con ganas de salir corriendo sin saber muy bien por qué.

- Claro – dijo él, mirándola y dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¡Lily!

Ella volteó: Scorpius había dado un paso hacia ella y la miraba, un poco apenado.

-… ¿Sí?

- Yo creo que si tu hermano mayor me ve hablarte me va a golpear, y habrá un escándalo y papá se enterará...

La voz de Scorpius se apagó, y la miró más apenado que antes. tratando de disimular sin mucho éxito.  
>Lily rió, entre divertida y preocupada: eso que decía Scorpius era lo más probable. James no soportaba a los Malfoy, le hacia demasiado caso al tío Ron. Y siempre molestaba a Albus por estar en Slytherin. Si la veía a ella con un Malfoy, seguro que armaría un escándalo no solo en Hogwarts, sino en la casa.<p>

- Tienes razón… ¿Entonces?

- Entonces, tengo una idea – dijo triunfal Scorpius. Ella lo miró, atenta - …Mañana te veo aquí al anochecer. Igual que hoy.

Después de pensarlo un instante, Lily sonrió ampliamente.

- Igual que hoy.

...

Al estar ya en su cama, la pequeña Lily no pudo evitar pensar que ahora ya sabía por qué el anochecer se le hacía la hora más mágica del día.


	3. Papá

_:D ¡Olóo! Aquí está la tercer viñeta de éste Scorpius/Lily :3 Después del "expediente amoroso" que fue la segunda viñeta: "Anochecer", ésta viñeta es la continuación de "Silencio", la primera. Porque el público lo pidió y yo hice el sacrificio xD. Habrá una cuarta viñeta, del punto de vista de Scorpius. En fin, no adelanto mucho, y espero les agrade. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Papá<strong>

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y desaparecieron en su cojín color oro.

Las últimas palabras de James aún resonaban en sus oídos: _"¡Que vergüenza Lily! ¡Un Malfoy!"_

Ni su padre ni su madre se habían puesto así cuando su hermano mayor les había dicho lo que sus ojos habían contemplado ése Viernes en la estación de King's Cross, atestada de alumnos que volvían a su casa para las fiestas Navideñas.

Un beso.

Sólo había tomado un beso y un par de segundos para iniciar una guerra familiar. James no le dirigió la palabra durante un par de días, y Lily descubrió por qué cuando gritó todo lo que había visto, y decidió gritarlo durante el desayuno. Ahora eran ella y su hermano Albus, contra todos los demás.

"_¡Yo los ví,papá!¡Se estaban besando! – su hermano volteó a verla, furioso – ¡Que vergüenza Lily!¡Un Malfoy!"_

"_¡No le grites a Lily!"_

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el golpe que Albus le había colocado a James en el pómulo al haberle gritado. Pero el recuerdo del rostro sorprendido de su padre y la palidez de su madre se la borraron.

Escuchó a lo lejos, los regaños de su madre a Albus y a James. Seguramente los castigaría, mamá siempre había sido de mano firme. Y seguramente a ella la correrían de la casa: una Potter con un Malfoy, toda una vergüenza, sobre todo para sus padres.  
>Sus padres… seguramente estarían muy decepcionados de ella, furiosos. Y eso era lo que más le dolía. No el enojo de James, ni sus gritos, sino lo que pensaran sus padres.<p>

Tres suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos grises, grises como los ojos por los que daría la vida por ver en ése momento.

- ¿Lily?

Ella no volteó a ver a su padre. Otra lágrima se abrió paso.  
>Sintió como su padre se sentaba al lado de ella, en la orilla de la cama. El silencio gritó por toda la habitación durante unos minutos.<p>

- Lily, no le hagas caso a James, él… Lily, mamá y yo te queremos, mucho. Y… - su padre carraspeó - …Sobre ése chico…

- Scorpius – le corrigió ella – Se llama Scorpius Hyperion.

- …Bien… No tenemos problema de que estés con Scorpius, mientras él no te lastime…

- ¡Él jamás lo haría! – la pelirroja se volteó, irritada, a ver a su padre. La preocupación se reflejaba en ésos ojos verdes, pero ella no vio ni sombra de enojo o furia.

- No quise decir eso, Lily… - su padre se interrumpió y acarició su rostro, secando las marcas de las lágrimas - …Lily, eres mi hija, y sé que ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para saber qué hacer. Sólo…ten cuidado.

Ella lo miró durante un instante. Su padre le sonrió.

- …¿No me correrán de la casa?

Harry Potter soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Por estar saliendo con un Malfoy? No lo creo, no es un delito tan grave – dijo, bromeando.

- …¿Y si soy la novia de un Malfoy?

- ...Entonces...

Su padre la miró atentamente. _"Entonces toma tus cosas"_ se imaginó Lily que le diría.

-…Entonces tendrás que invitarlo a comer para que hablemos con él.

La pelirroja lo miró atontada por un instante. ¿Habría escuchado bien?

-… ¿En serio, papá?

- Totalmente – él le sonrió mientras la abrazaba – Tenemos que saber sus intenciones para con la princesa de la casa.

- Estará encantado –aseguró la joven bruja, mucho menos preocupada. "_¡Al diablo con James! Que se acostumbre"_ pensó.

- Lily… - su padre la separó y la miró serio - …¿Su padre ya sabe?

Lily perdió un poco la alegría. Se mordió el labio.

-…Pues, supongo.

- ¿Cómo que supones?

Lily recordó ésos ojos negros, juiciosos y malvados, clavados desdeñosamente en ella mientras Scorpius palidecía a su lado, abrazándola muy fuerte en la estación.

-…Eve Parkinson – murmuró – ella también nos vió.


	4. Diferencia

_Olóo! :D Al fin estoy yaaa un 90% libre de la escuela! Así que aquí traigo la continuación, la cuarta viñeta de ésta serie que originalmente era sólo una xD Pero en fin, que ya hasta me está gustando demasiado ésto. Bueno, espero les agrade y dejen reviews. :D_

_Ésta viñeta es la continuación directa de la anterior, "Papá", y aquí es lo que vive Scorpius. Y la viñeta que sigue...Bueno,digamos que es lo que muchos fans de ésta pareja piden: un encuentro de familias. :3 Nos leemos! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Diferencia<strong>

Podría irse a vivir a la Torre de las Lechuzas, su lugar favorito en todo el mundo después del lugar llamado "_Al lado de Lily". _Bueno, la Torre no sería muy cómoda, pero serviría durante las vacaciones. O podría irse con Zabini, seguro lo recibiría...Aunque quizá su padre no estuviera muy de acuerdo...  
>Sintió la pequeña cabeza del pavorreal acomodándose suavemente en su pierna. Él suspiró y le hizo unos mimos, contemplándolo: le encantaría ser un pavorreal en ése momento.<p>

- Ay _Shakespeare_ – murmuró mientras el ave clavaba sus ojillos brillantes y listos en él – estoy en problemas, y tú también. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a caminar mucho más de lo que caminas en éste jardín.

Había decidido irse ésa noche. Tenía dinero ahorrado, y al tener 17 años recién cumplidos, ya podía usar la varita. No necesitaba nada más, así que se iría ésa misma noche. Y se llevaría a _Shakespeare_, el único ser vivo además de Lily que lo entendía.

Lily… ¿Cómo le habría ido a ella? Seguramente mejor que a él: ella tenía a Albus, él se pondría de su lado, la quería mucho. Y su padre, todo mundo decía que además de un héroe, era muy buena persona…

Volteó a ver hacia la mansión: ya no se escuchaban los murmullos de las voces de sus padres. Recordó cómo, un par de horas antes, había salido de la elegante sala azotando la puerta, dejando a su padre gritando _"¡Scorpius Malfoy, ven para acá!"_, a su madre totalmente pálida, y a la señora Parkinson y su desagradable hija Eve contemplando la escena con gusto malsano.  
>Eve…Ésa chismosa las pagaría seriamente si él decidía volver a su´penúltimo año de Hogwarts después de fugarse de casa.<p>

Sus pensamientos divagaron… ¿Quién estaría más enojado, su madre o su padre?

- Seguramente papá – murmuró mientras volvía a acariciar la cabecita de su ave.

- ¿Yo qué? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Scorpius no volteó a ver a su padre. Sólo apretó los dientes y esperó que iniciara su regaño previo a su desheredamiento y su expulsión de la mansión. Pero la aterciopelada voz de su padre brilló por su ausencia. Entonces decidió aclarar las cosas de una vez.

- Si vienes a gritarme y decirme que me vaya, te ahorro el esfuerzo – murmuró, usando todo su valor para responderle así al que había sido su héroe hasta hoy – No pienso dejar a Lily, así que…

- ¿Se llama Lily? – le preguntó su padre, interrumpiéndolo.

Scorpius esperó que dijera una burla sobre ella, pero sólo escuchó silencio.

- Sí, se llama Lily. Lily Luna.

- Lily Luna... Potter Weasley - dijo la voz atrás de él - Vaya. Qué vueltas da la vida.

Scorpius Malfoy movió suavemente a _Shakespeare_ y se puso de pie, mirando directamente a los ojos a Draco Malfoy, su padre, que lo veía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Scorpius descubrió que, con cada día que pasaba, se parecía más a él.

- La amo, papá – dijo, y sin esperar respuesta continuó – la amo porque ella es…ella me entiende mejor que nadie… Ella…

Abrió y cerró la boca, sin poder hallar las palabras. Su padre lo miraba, con un leve brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos grises.  
>Hubo un largo instante de silencio.<p>

-… No me separarás de ella.

Lo dijo arrastrando las palabras como había aprendido del hombre que tenía enfrente. Lo dijo con voz fría, pero decidida: lo dijo con el valor que le daba el temor a perder lo que él consideraba lo mejor que tenía.  
>Hubo otro silencio tenso, y a fin de cuentas Draco Malfoy lo rompió:<p>

- Hace tiempo un hombre me enseño algo muy importante, Scorpius – comenzó su padre, lentamente – Me enseñó que no se debe forzar a los que te rodean a hacer lo que tu quieres, mucho menos si ése alguien es tu hijo. Porque duele. Duele mucho. Y no quiero que tú lo aprendas como yo lo aprendí...

Otro silencio, aún más largo. Pero Scorpius notó que la mirada de su padre, perdida en el plumaje níveo de Shakespeare, tenía un brillo extraño, como si recordara algo. Después de un largo rato, añadió:

-...Quiero que haya una diferencia para ti.

El joven Malfoy reconoció emoción en la mirada de su padre. ¿Tristeza, quizá?

- …Hijo, es tú decisión – finalizó Draco, después de otro largo silencio que sabía a nostalgia – Yo…Tu madre y yo no te podemos imponer algo que te hará desdichado, ni prohibir algo que te hace feliz.

Scorpius lo miró fijamente. Y sin pensar, envolvió súbitamente a su padre con sus brazos. Sintió la sorpresa del hombre al que estaba abrazando, y luego sintió cómo también el lo abrazaba fuertemente.

No era el primer abrazo que su padre le daba en toda su vida, pero era el primero que le causaba un pellizco así en el corazón.

_Shakespeare_ emitió un canturreo que sólo hacía cuando estaba contento.


	5. Recuerdos

_Oló! :D Aquí les traigo la quinta viñeta...que no es aún el encuentro de familias xD La voy a hacer un poco mas de emoción :3 Ésta vez es Lily's POV._

_También quería agradecerles y darles flores y abrazos por sus reviews *.* ¡Mil gracias! Hacen feliz a una Malfoy, y una Malfoy feliz es un mundo a salvo. xD Espero la disfruten :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos<strong>

- Bueno, a tu padre le regalaba cosas sencillas – dijo Ginny mientras vigilaba las galletas en la cocina – y a él siempre le gustaron.

- Le gusta todo lo que venga de ti, mamá. – repuso Lily, con gesto desanimado, desde la puerta. Ni siquiera el delicioso olor de las galletas a medio hornear, que inundaba toda la casa, la consolaba.

Ginny suspiro: ella sabía a quién quería enviarle su pequeña adolescente un regalo ése día tan especial, y sabía que él era más especial aún.

- Supongo que le gustará lo que le des, Lilu.

Lily salió bufando de la cocina: obviamente a Scorpius Malfoy no le gustaba "lo que le dieran"; además, siendo un Malfoy rico que tenía todo lo que quería con sólo pedirlo, era aún más difícil.  
>Se acomodó en el cómodo sofá de la enorme sala bellamente decorada, pensando mientras veía por el ventanal hacia la nieve que caía suavemente. Recordó qué le había regalado las Navidades anteriores.<p>

"_- ¡Lily! Te dije que no te molestaras – decía Scorpius mientras observaba el paquete sobre la mesa de su casa en el Gran Comedor –...Te dije que estar contigo es mi mejor regalo – agregó, susurrando._

_- Pero yo quería darte algo, Scorp. ¡Es Navidad! – canturreó la pelirroja, sentándose a su lado e ignorando que su hermano Albus, sentado frente a ellos en la misma mesa, la miraba con una advertencia en los ojos: 'Si James te ve…'_

_Pero resultó que a Scorpius Malfoy le encantó el regalo.  
>Un libro muggle, llamado: 'Los alegres viajeros' de Lerme-Walter. <em>

_- Es sobre unos niños que con trajes mágicos pueden volar… – resumió Lily – …hablan con las aves y conocen a su princesa._

_Scorpius sonrió ampliamente: le encantaban las aves._

_- ¿A la princesa de las aves?_

_- A la Princesa-de-todo-lo-que-vuela – corrigió Lily, que se sabía el libro de memoria de tanto que lo había leído._

_- Wow Lilu, no pensé que salieras en un libro – agregó antes de darle un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios."_

Años después de ésa Navidad en cuarto año, ése recuerdo aún seguía haciéndola sonreír. Desde ése entonces, Scorpius siempre le había llamado así en privado, Princesa-de-todo-lo-que-vuela. "_Incluso de Shakespeare_" solía agregar.  
>Lily intento recordar otros regalos, pero todos eran libros, siempre le había regalado libros: a Scorp le encantaba leer. Excepto aquella vez, en la navidad pasada, en su sexo año…<p>

"_La Sala de los menesteres se veía imponente con sus adornos verdes y rojos, y sus varios cojines enormes a juego. En uno de ésos cojines, un adolescente rubio con un elegante frac estaba sentado al lado de una chica pelirroja con un hermoso vestido blanco._

_- ¡Es precioso Lily! – exclamó Scorpius, hojeando las páginas del cuaderno de pastas verdes con grabados de aves que tenía en sus rodillas._

_- Pensé que te agradaría – dijo Lily mientras señalaba una fotografía en la página que tenía abierta Scorpius en ése momento – Aquí fue cuando fuimos a las Tres Escobas en quinto grado, y te atragantaste con una galleta de whisky._

_La fotografía, tomada por Albus, mostraba a una risueña Lily sentada al lado de un Scorpius que intentaba arreglarse la ropa entre tosecillas, luchando por verse discreto. En la mesa, frente a ellos, los restos del desastre: galletas tiradas y un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla volcado.  
>Scorpius soltó la carcajada.<em>

_- Fue muy divertido… ¡Mira! – el rubio señaló emocionado otra fotografía en la siguiente página - ¡Merlín! ¡Ésta foto tiene siglos! Fue nuestro primer 'Baile de Navidad' privado, aunque no bailamos hasta cuarto año._

_Ambos rieron: desde segundo año se escapaban de sus casas durante el caos del baile de Navidad y se veían en la Sala de los Menesteres. Y ahí, solos y sin nadie que los juzgara, de pequeños jugaban. Y desde cuarto año se escapaban del Gran Comedor e iban ahí a platicar y bailar hasta el cansancio. Era ya como un ritual para ellos, al igual que tomarse una foto ahí, cada año.  
>En ésa foto estaban realmente pequeños, Scorpius con un libro en las manos y ella sentada a su lado, sonriendo a la cámara que manejaba con la varita: Su primera Navidad juntos.<br>_

_Los ojos verdes de Lily se perdieron en los delicados dibujos a los márgenes de la hoja: ruiseñores, petirrojos, lechuzas. Aves que se movían, limpiándose las plumas o volando fuera de la página, para volver en la siguiente. Definitivamente era un álbum lindo._

_-…Te veías hermosa esa noche, Lilu – murmuró el chico, sin quitar la vista de la fotografía, acariciando el rostro de la Lily de la foto con la punta de su dedo._

_- Pero iba vestida como siempre Scorp – repuso Lily – no llevaba un vestido especial, ni nada._

_- No necesitas un vestido para verte linda… – le susurró Scorpius, volteando a verla – …Mas de lo normal… Realmente hermosa.- _

_Se miraron por largo tiempo, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Scorpius murmuró:_

_- Gracias Lily…Por todo._

_Ella sonrió, mientras él dejaba el álbum a un lado y se levantaba.  
>Y como cada año, le tendió su mano derecha, invitándola a bailar."<em>

Otra sonrisa por el recuerdo brotó en el rostro de Lily.  
>Las aves siempre habían sido muy significativas para ellos. ¡Por Merlín! Se habían conocido en una torre atestada de aves. Lástima que no tenían una foto de ellos ahí.<p>

De pronto, a Lily se le ocurrió una idea. El regalo perfecto para Scorp. Algo que jamás le había dado.  
>Era hora de poner manos a la obra.<p> 


	6. Navidad

_Oló! Pues aquí está, como dije ayer, la siguiente viñeta de ésta serie. :3 De nuevo, les agradezco por sus hermosos reviews y alerts...Aaah ando muy formal xD En fin, los dejo. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Navidad<strong>

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer por el ventanal de la mansión, y el gigantesco árbol de Navidad se erguía, imponente, en el recibidor de los Malfoy. Su madre lo había pedido esa misma tarde,y ahora estaba lleno de destellos plateados y blancos por los adornos.

- ¿Segura que está quedando bien? – le preguntó Draco Malfoy a su mujer, que los observaba desde la escalera.

- ¡Claro! Va a quedar perfecto...Ya casi terminamos...Ahí hay otra caja de esferas, Scorp.

El rubio salió de la parte de atrás del árbol y con su varita comenzó a acomodar las esferas en la parte más cercana del árbol.

- ¿Y ahora por qué hicimos todo nosotros? – cuestionó el rubio – llevamos años en que nosotros no poníamos nada, venía gente a hacerlo.

- En realidad pensaba hacer lo mismo este año…- respondió Astoria Malfoy desde la escalera –…sin embargo,creo que es hora de cambiar ligeramente los planes en ésta familia.

- Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien por qué… - susurró su padre, acomodando una esfera al lado de Scorpius.

- ¡Te escuché, Draco Malfoy! – Astoria le lanzó un figurín del árbol en forma de hipogrifo a la cabeza, dándo en el blanco y causando una mirada medio envenenada de su marido.

- Con que ésas tenemos… - murmuro Draco, antes de lanzarle un chorro de champagne con la varita a Astoria.

Scorpius observó divertido cómo sus padres jugaban como niños. Él estaba convencido de que, si no fuera por la alegría de mamá, su papá sería alguien muy distinto.  
>Paseó su mirada por el árbol: en realidad estaba quedando muy bonito. Sonrió al ver una esferita en forma de pavorreal blanco: <em>Shakespeare<em> también tenía que estar en el arbolito. Siguió viendo los demás adornos, hasta llegar a la punta del árbol. Scorpius soltó una carcajada al mirar cuidadosamente la brillante figura. Sus padres detuvieron sus juegos y carreras para voltearlo a ver:

- ¿De que te ríes, Scorp? – preguntó su padre

- ¿¡De dónde sacaste esa esfera en forma de _tu_ lechuza! – le preguntó entre risas Scorpius a su madre.

- Bueno...¿está lindo no? Con esto _Brönte_ está muy contento – Astoria contempló con una sonrisa apenada la esfera blanca en forma de su gran lechuza con las alas abiertas -…tu papá la hizo mientras tú fuiste a buscar las cajas de adornos a las mazmorras.

El sorprendido rubio miró fijamente a su padre. Él sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No sabía que pudieras hacer esferitas en forma de lechuza.

- ¡Ah! Yo tampoco,pero son fáciles. Sólo es cuestión de darle forma a una esfera normal – y mientras hacía esto, su padre golpeaba otra esfera plateada con la punta de su varita. Poco a poco, la esfera tomó forma de un gorrito de Navidad.  
>El adolescente rubio bufó.<p>

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¡Secreto empresarial! – le dijo sonriente su padre mientras ponía su última creación en el árbol. Scorpius pensó que buscaría el hechizo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Rió al imaginar el título del libro: "C_ómo hacer tus propias esferitas de navidad_" o algo así…  
>Unos peculiares golpeteos rompieron los pensamientos del rubio. Volteo: una lechuza golpeaba el ventanal.<p>

- Voy, voy – murmuró mientras le abría a la desesperada ave que entró sacudiéndose la nieve. Ya un poco mas seca, le extendió su patita, ofreciéndole un pergamino un poco más grande de lo normal. Scorpius lo tomó y lo comenzó a desenrrollar. De pronto escuchó un ulular enfadado: la lechuza seguía ahí parada, mirándolo enfadada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo el mago. La lechuza lo miró aún más molesta, y erizó las plumas.

- Seguramente no ha comido nada y tiene frío – dijo su padre, brotando de la nada a su lado, tomando la lechuza

- Le daremos algo de comer – agregó su mamá.

Acto seguido, salieron del recibidor con la lechuza, dejando a Scorpius solo con la carta.

Pero, ¿Era una carta? Scorpius comenzó a desenrrollar el pergamino, y se quedó boquiabierto: un girón de pintura que cambiaba de verde a rojo a azul…Cuando lo desenrrolló totalmente, los manchones cambiantes de pintura se quedaron quietos y de disolvieron, dando paso a un paisaje nevado: un jardín lleno de nieve.

Era _su_ jardín.

Scorpius miraba hipnotizado el pergamino: era como ver una película en papel.  
>De pronto, a lo lejos del jardín notó que se iba acercando algo, ¿o era sólo el efecto de la nieve que caía en la pintura? No, algo se iba acercando. Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, a Scorpius se le escapo un suspiro de sorpresa.<br>Con la cabecita ladeada y sus brillantes ojillos negros, un pavorreal blanco lo observaba fijamente desde la pintura, caminando elegantemente y deteniéndose al fin bajo un sauce, observando la nieve caer.

Era _Shakespeare_. Era idéntico.

Contempló la pintura por un buen rato, hasta que lo asaltó la duda.  
>¿Quién?<br>Rápidamente buscó una nota, encontrándola en el suelo: se había caído al desenrrollar el pergamino. La recogió, y se encontró con una letra que el conocía muy bien. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, recordando: las aves. Siempre las aves.

"Scorp:

¡Feliz Navidad!

Espero que tu jardín y _Shakespeare_ hayan quedado lo más cercano a la realidad, al menos así me imagino todo de todo lo que me has contado. Ojalá te guste, y ojalá a _Shakespeare_ también.

Recuerda que. pase lo que pase, siempre estaré volando contigo.

Te amo.

Lily."


	7. Precauciones

_¡Al fin! ¡Al fn les traigo la viñeta! :D Sé que me he tardado eternidades, pero tenía una leve crisis de inspiración y con los retos y el trabajo en que ando... Y Draco tan celoso que es (ajá,claro) pues no hallaba la hora. Pero aquí está :D Espero les guste. Es como el preludio a la cena familiar. :3_

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**recauciones**

"_¿Vestido blanco o verde?"_ pensó, mientras se veía al espejo sobreponiéndose ambos y suspirando por enésima vez. Durante la última hora y media se había probado todos y cada uno de sus vestidos, y éstos dos habían pasado las eliminatorias. Supuso que el verde sería más apropiado para la ocasión.

Había llegado la hora cero, el momento que todos esperaban.  
>La enorme lechuza había llegado hace tres días, con una elegante carta que los invitaba a cenar éste Viernes en la Mansión.<br>Sí, una invitación de los Malfoy a los Potter. Algo que pasaba sólo cada mil años, siendo ésta la primer ocasión en toda la historia del mundo mágico.

Al principio, James se había negado rotundamente. Pero tras un buen regaño de mamá _("¡Es importante para ella, James Sirius, y no te estoy preguntando si quieres ir o no!_") y la decisión de papá, se había respondido la invitación de forma positiva y educada. Y ahora Lily sólo podía rogar a Merlín para que todo saliera bien y que no tuviera que batirse en duelo con su propio hermano mayor.

Mientras se terminaba de peinar, su reflejo le regresó la mirada nerviosa desde el espejo de su tocador. También estaba el otro punto que la ponía muy nerviosa.

Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scorp.

Ella sólo lo había visto en los periódicos y en algunas fotos que Draco le había mostrado, también de lejos en el andén 9 y ¾ cuando iniciaba y terminaba un curso, pero jamás había cruzado una sola palabra con él. Y ella no tenía ni idea de cómo dirigirse a alguien que había sido mortífago alguna vez.  
>Porque Scorp le había contado sobre eso, y sobre su madre, Astoria Greengrass. A ella sí moría por conocerla: Scorp la adoraba, y por lo que él le decía, era muy buena persona.<p>

- ¡Lily! ¡Ya vámonos! – llamó su padre desde el vestíbulo.

La pelirroja se miró por última vez en el espejo: casi perfecta, excepto por la palidez extrema que le causaban los nervios.

"_Pero bueno, todo sea por Scorp" _pensó, mientras tomaba su bolsa y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación. Casi al salir, sus ojos se posaron en la varita que descansaba sobre el buró. Sin pensarlo mucho, se regresó y la guardó en su bolsa.

"_Sólo por si acaso…"_

_...,,,...,,,..._

Cuando sonó la suave música que anunciaba que había llegado alguien a las rejas de la enorme mansión, a Scorpius se le erizó levemente la piel. Suspiró nerviosamente, y cruzó la mirada con la de su padre, sentado cómodamente en el sofá frente al suyo.

- Iré a recibirlos – murmuró, y salió casi trotando de la enorme sala.

Sentir el frescor de la noche en la cara le calmó un poco la náusea. Siempre la sentía cuando se ponía muy nervioso.  
>El camino hacia la gran reja se le hizo eterno. Y cuando iba llegando a ella, su corazón latió fuertemente.<p>

Pudo distinguir cinco siluetas, que se aclaraban a cada paso que daba hacia ellas: Lo primero que distinguió fue la negra cabellera de Harry Potter, el padre de Lily. Él estaba abrazando a su mujer, Ginevra. Era la primera vez que veía tan de cerca a la mamá de su novia, y no pudo dejar de notar que Lily se parecía mucho a ella.  
>Ya un poco más cerca reconoció a James. Éste, con su pose seria y que denotaba disgusto por estar ahí, se encontraba al lado de su mejor amigo Albus, quien le sonrió ampliamente haciéndolo sentir un poco más tranquilo. Y luego ella.<br>Lily.  
>Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, los nervios desaparecieron. Ella le sonrió, y él a ella.<p>

Al fin llegó a la reja.

- Buenas noches – dijo con fingida seguridad, mientras hacía una seña con la varita para que las puertas cedieran como si de humo se tratara – Bienvenidos a la Mansión Malfoy, soy…

- Scorpius – interrumpió el señor Potter despegando la nostálgica mirada de la reja y sonriéndole suavemente – Lily obviamente nos ha contado de ti.

Scorpius abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla: no pensó jamás que el padre de Lily se dirigiera a él de ésa forma tan cálida.

-…Ehm…Sí, bueno… Si gustan acompañarme…

Scorpius notó una mirada brillante entre los padres de Lily. Rezó por que hubiera sido de aprobación.  
>La extraña comitiva comenzó a caminar el camino de regreso a la Mansión. Automáticamente Scorpius se colocó a un lado de Lily, quien sólo le sonrió nerviosamente.<p>

- Y… ¿Dónde está _Shakespeare_? – preguntó Albus, caminando tras él.

- Cierto, mi hija me ha contado que tienes pavorreales blancos – siguió la madre de los Potter, en un claro intento de aligerar la tensión.

- Ehm… en su casa en el jardín, no tarda en aparecer para su cena – respondió el rubio, un poco cohibido.

Pero al encontrarse frente a la escalinata de piedra que daba a la puerta principal de la Mansión, recordó la parte realmente difícil: Sus padres.  
>Justo en ése momento, la puerta de la Mansión se abrió y su madre apareció.<p>

- Hola, buenas noches – les dijo mientras todos subían la escalinata – soy Astoria, la madre de Scorp.

- Ginevra Weasley – se presentó la bruja, sonriendo y estrechando la mano que le ofrecía la castaña.

- Harry…

- Potter, usted no necesita presentarse – cortó Astoria – en realidad ninguno de los dos, yo iba a los partidos de las Arpías de Holyhead cuando usted jugaba, incluso mi marido me acompañó alguna vez.

- ¿De verdad? – exclamó la madre de Lily, muy sorprendida – eso fue hace tanto tiempo…

Scorpius sólo pensó que nunca había vivido algo tan bizarro, mientras contemplaba a ambas brujas conversando de quidditch como si de viejas amigas se tratara. Como siempre, su madre se portaba encantadoramente.

- Ha cambiado – dijo una voz a su lado. Volteó y encontró a Harry Potter viendo a su alrededor -…la Mansión, quiero decir. La recuerdo mucho más…

- ¿Tenebrosa? – aventuró Scorpius – Sí, mi madre me ha contado que cuando llegó aquí dijo lo mismo, y apenas se casó con mi padre empezó a cambiar muchas cosas aquí.

- Por lo que veo tu madre es una mujer muy especial – dijo Harry, sonriéndole levemente. Scorpius sonrió, orgulloso.

- Es la mujer más especial que hay – contestó una voz aterciopelada desde la puerta.

A Scorpius se le detuvo el corazón, recordando a qué habían ido y en dónde estaban.

Su padre, de pie en la entrada, los miraba atentamente a todos. Scorpius notó cómo el ambiente se ponía tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Como acto reflejo, apretó el mango de la varita que traía en los pliegues de su abrigo. "_Por si acaso_" pensó.  
>Vió cómo Lily también metía la mano en su bolsa, contemplando atentamente a todos.<p>

La madre de Lily clavó la mirada en Draco, mientras se colocaba al lado de su marido.  
>Scorpius vió que su madre subió los escalones y se colocaba a un lado de su padre, que tenía clavada la vista en Harry Potter.<p>

- Harry Potter.

- Draco Malfoy.

"_Bueno_" pensó Scorpius, "_al menos no se han llamado solamente por el apellido_"


	8. Perdón

_¡He vuelto! :D Aquí está finalmente, la primer viñeta de la cena Malfoy-Potter :3 Digo la primera porque no se puede tratar éste tema tan delicado en una sola viñeta, así que haré dos. Y como adelanto, la tercer viñeta será en Hogwarts y me parece que será ya el final. :3  
>En fin, ésta viñeta, como la anterior, tiene una parte de narración en Lily's POV (la primer parte) y otra en Scorpius POV. Espero les agrade :D<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón<strong>

Ella lo sabía.

Sabía la historia al pie de la letra, su propio padre se la había contado: La abuela de Scorp, Narcissa. Ella había decidido el destino del mundo mágico al mentirle al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Había salvado a Harry Potter, por el amor a su hijo. Por amor a Draco Malfoy, el cual no había entregado a su papá a Voldemort cuando pudo. Y su padre le salvó la vida al mismo Draco, en la guerra de Hogwarts.

En pocas palabras, como diría James: entre ellos se habían salvado los mágicos traseros.  
>Entonces, ¿Por qué diablos no se perdonaban, se abrazaban como amigos y todo arreglado?<br>Pero ahí seguían, de pie y mirándose, recelosos y orgullosos, como adolescentes… Y se suponía que los que estaban equivocados eran Scorp y ella.

- Hace tanto tiempo, Harry Potter… - dijo suavemente el mago rubio, sin apartar la vista de los ojos verdes del mago que tenía enfrente.

- Bastante tiempo, Draco Malfoy… – su padre hizo una pausa –…Tu hijo se parece mucho a ti.

Scorpius sonrió, y volteó a ver a su padre: Lily sabía que él amaba que dijeran eso. Draco miró fugazmente a su hijo, sonriéndole.

- Igual que tus hijos a ti, excepto… - miró atentamente a Albus -…excepto éste jovencito, que se parece en todo menos en la casa. ¿Slytherin, huh? Y ya en tu último año. ¿Qué tal se sintió ser un Potter en Slytherin? Scorp me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero al fin se me ha cumplido el conocerte en persona.

- Bueno, señor Malfoy… - Albus musitó, mirando alternativamente a Draco y a Scorp - …Me agrada bastante Slytherin.

El padre de Scorpius rió, causando una mirada sorprendida de Harry. Lily aguantó una risita: seguramente su padre jamás lo había oído reír en sus años en Hogwarts.

- Y sin embargo, de ésta señorita apenas recibí noticia – susurró Draco Malfoy, clavando su mirada en la nerviosa Lily – Y ella es un retrato vivo de tu mujer.

Le dedicó una educada inclinación de cabeza a la bruja pelirroja, al lado de Harry. Ella le sonrió levemente. Draco volvió a centrar su atención en Lily, estudiándola.  
>Lily podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente, pero no le desvió la mirada y levantó levemente el mentón. Y entonces Draco rió.<p>

- Por lo que veo tienes mucho carácter, señorita. Eso es bueno y útil, sobre todo con un Malfoy cerca. ¿Lily Luna, cierto?

Lily lo miró embobada un instante – …Eeeh…Sí…¡Sí! Lily Luna, señor.

Draco sonrió y cruzó una mirada con su mujer. Astoria carraspeó.

- Bueno, si no les molesta, pasemos. La cena está caliente y el ambiente muy frío.

Lily entró junto con Scorpius. Notó que su novio estaba más pálido de lo normal, y supuso que ella estaría igual o peor.

La Mansión Malfoy era sorprendentemente cálida en el interior: muros de mármol, alegres cortinajes verde esmeralda, muebles de ébano y piel, una enorme chimenea ardiendo alegremente, y enormes candelabros blancos con cristales. Un palacio.  
>Cruzaron la enorme sala y llegaron al enorme comedor bellamente iluminado. Los Malfoy y ella pasaron primero. Al voltear, notó que su padre se había quedado de pie en la entrada del comedor, mirando a su alrededor con una emoción extraña en los ojos.<p>

- No hay mortífagos escondidos en mi comedor – sonó la suave voz de Draco Malfoy – Hace bastante tiempo que ya no están.

Un profundo silencio, donde las miradas llenas de significado y pasado de ambos jefes de familia se encontraron por un largo momento. Lily observó cómo su padre se rascaba la cabeza, nervioso.

- Le decía a tu hijo que ha cambiado mucho todo…

- Astoria, – cortó Draco – ella fue la culpable de todo, y es la culpable de que puedan cenar tranquilamente sin temor a morir envenenados por la cena de un Malfoy.

Ni la madre ni el padre de LILY pudieron reprimir la sonrisa. Lily se sintió un poco menos nerviosa: todo iba marchando mejor.  
>El padre de Scorp le dedicó una mirada cargada de amor a la bruja castaña que estaba de pie a su lado, sonriente, y le acarició suavemente el rostro. Automáticamente Lily sintió afecto por ellos: las personas que aman tanto no pueden ser malvadas.<p>

...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...

Después de tomar la sopa relativamente en silencio, rota por la amena conversación entre su madre y la madre de Lily, el filete con ensalada fue servido.

- Y dime, Scorpius – preguntó de pronto Harry - ¿Ya tienes un lugar en cual trabajar ahora que te gradúes?

- Estoy investigando para entrar al ministerio – respondió el rubio, nervioso – en el departamento de Regulación y Control para las Criaturas Mágicas.

James bufó en señal de desaprobación, recibiendo una severa mirada de Lily y de su madre.

- Suena muy interesante – continuó Harry, ignorando a su primogénito – te deben de gustar realmente las criaturas y los animales.

- Se siente en familia… - murmuró James venenosamente.

- No digas eso de Scorp – murmuró amenazadoramente Lily, súbitamente seria.

- ¿O si no qué? – retó su hermano mayor. Y antes de que Ginny Potter pudiera hacer algo, la adolescente pelirroja se puso de pie violentamente y sacó su varita.

- ¡Lily! – gritó su madre.

- ¡Lily, no! – dijo Scorpius, levantándose y abrazándola para intentar calmarla– no es necesario.

- ¡No toques a mi hermana, Malfoy! – exclamó James, levantándose a su vez con la varita en mano.

- ¡No amenaces a Scorp! – interrumpió Albus, sacando a su vez su varita y apuntándole a su hermano.

- ¡Eres un traidor, Albus! – escupió James. Scorpius sintió cómo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza: nadie insultaría a su mejor amigo en su presencia.

- ¡No insultes a Albus! – rugió, sacando su varita del abrigo y apuntándola al pelinegro.

Scorpius vio cómo Harry Potter y su mujer se levantaban de los asientos, sobresaltados.

- ¡BASTA YA! – exclamó su padre súbitamente. Todos voltearon a verlo: de pie al extremo de la mesa, más pálido de lo normal, y con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Astoria se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó cariñosamente del brazo. Él tomó la mano de su mujer, como apoyándose en ella. Después de un breve instante, Draco Malfoy dijo, con voz afectada:

- ¡Scorpius, baja ésa varita! No vamos a ser nosotros los que iniciemos otra maldita guerra tonta en éste comedor.

Silencio. Todos quedaron congelados en sus lugares. Scorpius miró a su padre, alterado como nunca lo había visto, y bajó lentamente la varita. Lily la bajó justo después de él. Harry Potter miró durante un instante a Draco Malfoy, y luego ordenó:

- Albus, James, bajen las varitas ahora. – Albus la bajó enseguida, pero James volteó a verlo enojado.

- ¡Pero papá! ¡Es un Malfoy!

- ¡Hijo del que le salvó la vida a tu padre! – exclamó de pronto la madre de Lily - ¡Mejor amigo de tu hermano, y novio de tu hermana! Así que más te vale, James Sirius Potter Weasley, que lo respetes y respetes a tus hermanos, o si no yo misma me encargaré de castigarte severamente. Y ahora, baja ésa varita y pide una disculpa.

James la miró fijamente, y acabó bajando la varita. Pero no dijo palabra alguna.

- James – dijo secamente Harry Potter. Su hijo lo miró, entre enojado y temeroso.

- James – dijo súbitamente Lily, con un tono ligero de súplica que Scorpius jamás le había oído. James volteó a verla, sorprendido - ...James...Hermano, por favor.

- ...Perdón. – murmuró el pelinegro después de un rato. Lily le sonrió, agradecida.

- No hay problema. – concluyó Scorpius, sonriéndole levemente. En realidad sí se había ofendido, pero por Lily se contuvo.

Todos volvieron a sentarse lentamente. Y ya sentados, Harry Potter se aclaró la garganta.  
>Parecía que el padre de Lily tenía algo importante que decir.<p> 


	9. Gracias

_¡Oló! :D Aquí tienen la continuación de ésta cena entre los Potter-Weasley y los Malfoy. Quise poner una conversación que ¡Por Merlín! deberían tener :3  
>Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews y alerts y todo lo bonito *.* Como el anterior, la primera parte corre a cuenta de Lily, y la segunda a cuenta de Scorp. Espero les agrade.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias<strong>

- Gracias – murmuró su padre de pronto, clavando sus ojos verdes en los grises del padre de Scorp – Por no haberme entregado ése día a Voldemort.

- …Fue aquí mismo – musitó el mago rubio después de un rato, mirando a su alrededor – Por cierto, ¿Sí fue un hechizo punzante? Lo de tu rostro, quiero decir.

- Sí, Hermione lo hizo.

- Ésa… ehm, chica. Ella era, bueno, debo aceptar que era una buena bruja. Y tú te veías horrible. Más de lo normal.

Ambos magos rieron, dando paso a otro silencio profundo.  
>Draco Malfoy abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin articular palabra. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero no hallaba la forma. Su esposa lo tomó suavemente de la mano. Se miraron un instante, y volteó de nuevo hacia Harry.<p>

– Tú declaraste a favor de mi madre y mío en los juicios… – dijo el mago rubio al fin –…A pesar de todo lo que yo…Bueno…Vaya…Gracias. – terminó en voz muy baja.

- Entiendo todo – dijo Harry – eran tus padres. Tenías que hacer todo eso, tenías que obedecer a Voldemort, o si no… - Draco Malfoy suspiró, mirando fijamente al padre de los Potter –...No hay de qué, sólo dije lo que ocurrió.

Lily los contemplaba a uno y a otro como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. Y lo mismo hacían todos los que compartían la mesa. Ella sabía que todos estaban conscientes de que estaban siendo testigos de una conversación sumamente importante, una que hacía muchos años que debía de haber ocurrido.

- Y en el salón de los Menesteres – dijo de pronto Harry – no nos atacaste. Ni a Hermione ni a mí.

- Bueno, tú y…y…Weasley – parecía que el padre de Draco tenía problemas para encontrar cómo llamarle al Tío Ron de forma educada - …Ustedes regresaron por Zabini y por mí en medio del fuego. Y eso ha sido… - Draco Malfoy tomó aire, y clavó sus ojos grises en los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry – … lo más estúpido y lo más valiente que he visto en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué, Harry Potter?

- No podíamos dejarlos morir ahí. – respondió el aludido.

- Seguro tú fuiste el de la idea.

- Cierto. Ron no estuvo…

- Nada de acuerdo – sonrió el rubio.

Otro silencio, mucho más largo que todos los anteriores.

- Gracias – murmuraron ambos magos al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron por la coincidencia.

- Oh, vamos – interrumpió Albus el momento solemne, claramente harto mientras dejaba caer su tenedor con un trozo de filete en el plato – Muy bonito todo, pero ¿Por qué no se llaman por sus nombres? Papá, él es D-r-a-c-o Malfoy. Señor Malfoy, mi padre, H-a-r-r-y Potter. Compartieron la generación en Hogwarts y se salvaron varias veces la vida, por si no lo recuerdan. Todo un placer. – finalizó el adolescente pelinegro, con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

Lily volteó a ver a su hermano, admirada: ésa había sido una clara muestra de su parte Weasley, y de porqué él estaba en Slytherin.

**…,,,…,,…,,,...**

Scorpius estuvo a nada de aplaudirle a su mejor amigo, pero no lo creyó conveniente en ésos delicados momentos.

- El pequeño tiene razón, cielo – siguió su madre, tomando suavemente a su marido de la mano.

- Harry… - susurró la madre de Lily, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

Ambos magos se miraban, esperando a ver quién daba el primer paso. Pero Scorpius sabía bien que no sería su padre ni en mil años. Y también sabía que el padre de Lily era mucho menos orgulloso que su padre, además de que lo afectaba mucho que su hija lo estuviera mirando con ojos de súplica.

- Bien, ehm…Sólo quiero dejar claro que más le vale a tu hijo cuidar a mi princesa, Draco.

Scorpius notó cómo a Lily se le iluminó el rostro, escuchando a su padre decir esto.

- Mi hijo es todo un caballero muy bien educado, Harry. Más bien espero que tu princesa sepa tratar al príncipe que se lleva.

Scorpius rió, mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de Lily bajo la mesa. Cruzaron las miradas, brillantes.  
>El silencio volvió a posarse en el comedor. Pero era un silencio distinto. No un silencio tenso, sino un silencio tranquilo, un silencio que anuncia que algo muy bueno está por venir.<br>El adolescente rubio sintió un nudo en su garganta.

- …Gracias – dijo Scorpius en voz alta, mientras volteaba a ver alternativamente a su padre y al de Lily.

Harry Potter le sonrió cálidamente.

Y su padre simplemente le dedicó un guiño, como el que siempre le dedicaba cuando le cumplía uno de sus caprichos.


	10. Pan francés

_¡Oló! :D Aquí está el siguiente drabble de ésta serie. :) Muchísimas gracis por sus alerts/favorites/reviews *.* ¡Me hacen muy muy feliz!  
>Les dejo dos capitulotes xD y he decidido hacer un poquitín más larga la serie, sólo para regalarles más momentos de la parejita y acomodar el final feliz. xD<br>Ésta viñeta es narrada por Lily, y quise mostrar un momento perdido en la relación. Algo significativo y lindo. :3 Espero les guste... _

* * *

><p><strong>Pan francés<strong>

- Con permiso…

El camino hacia la biblioteca estaba llena de estudiantes que caminaban, apresurados, hacia sus salones o hacia la misma biblioteca. La mayoría de séptimo año, ella lo sabía por la cara de preocupación que se cargaban, la misma que traía su novio.  
>Era un bello Jueves… De la semana de los ÉXTASIS.<p>

Al entrar a la enorme biblioteca, sintió como si entrara al Gran Comedor: estaba llena, totalmente.  
>Fue caminando, buscando con la mirada la cabellera platinada que conocía tan bien. Pero en vez de ella, encontró una de un intenso color negro azabache.<p>

- Hey, Al – saludó ella, sentándose al lado de su hermano.

- Lils – saludó él, sin levantar la vista del kilométrico pergamino que escribía – ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Tienes tarea?

- No, venía a buscar a…

- ¿Al fabuloso Malfoy? – le susurró una suave voz al oído, haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Ella sonrió, sin voltear.

- Sí, a ti. – le llegó a su nariz su loción. Ésa loción de menta, maderas y algo más que la volvía loca. Se hizo a un lado para compartir silla con el rubio.

Lo miró mientras dejaba dos libros sobre a mesa: tenía unas leves ojeras, y su cara denotaba ése cansancio de fin de cursos.

- ¿A qué hora tienen su examen?

- A las dos…Justo nos dará tiempo para llegar a comer algo – respondió Albus - ¿Encontraste el libro, Scorp?

- Obviamente – Scorpius le pasó el libro. Lily leyó: _"Moste potente potions"_

_-_ No sé de qué se preocupan, saldrán bien.

- Ya te quiero ver el año que viene, hermanita – murmuró su hermano mientras buscaba algo en el enorme libro.

Scorpius soltó una risita, y justo en ése momento su estómago gruñó.

-Scorp – musitó la pelirroja - ¿Ya comiste algo?

Los slytherins voltearon a verse. Lily frunció el entrecejo: sabía que cuando hacían eso parecía que se ponían de acuerdo telepáticamente en la mentira que le dirían.

- Sí Lils, ya comimos algo... – murmuró su hermano.

- Claro, pecas – le respondió Scorpius, con una enorme sonrisa que le hizo sentir una mariposa perdida en el estómago. Pero no la convencería ésta vez.

- Mentira.

- ¿Crees que yo te mentiría? – preguntó el rubio, con el reproche en la voz, mirándola con los ojos grises más abiertos de lo normal, fingiendo sorpresa.

- Claro. Pero yo me doy cuenta, Scorpius Malfoy. Vamos a que comas algo.

- ¡Hey! Yo soy tu hermano y no me dices nada – murmuró Albus, sin interrumpir su estudio.

- Tú eres su hermano, no su novio – le respondió Scorpius, dedicándole un guiño marca Malfoy a la pelirroja. Pero su estómago volvió a gruñir, más fuerte que la vez anterior. La sonrisa del rubio flaqueó levemente.

- Scorpius…

-Pecas, pecas… – canturreó él su apodo, exclusivo de él, tomando el rostro de Lily con ambas manos – …tengo que estudiar. Prometo que antes de examen comeré algo.

Lily lo miró severamente, con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella recordó que siempre que hacía eso, su hermano le decía que se parecía tremendamente a la abuela Molly.

- Claro que lo harás, Scorpius Malfoy – le murmuró.

Y del bolsillo de su capa sacó un envoltorio pequeño, que depositó en una mano de su sorprendido novio: ella no acostumbraba romper las reglas. Pero parecía que desde que se habían conocido…¿Qué diablos eran las reglas?

- Y te lo comes todo. Es pan francés, lo tomé del Gran Comedor. Y ahí hay suficiente para ambos, Albus, así que tú también te lo comes.

El pelinegro sólo respondió con una afirmación de cabeza: sabía que no era bueno para la salud discutir con su hermana, podría acabar embrujado por ella.

- Vaya… – comenzó Scorpius.

- Sé que no pueden comer aquí, pero si lo comen en pocos bocados nadie se dará cuenta. Y tengan cuidado de no tirar moronas, hay hechizos en los libros.

Sin decir una palabra más, la pelirroja le dio un suave beso en los labios a Scorpius y salió de la biblioteca.  
>Scorpius la siguió con la mirada, y luego volteó a ver su pequeño almuerzo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.<p> 


	11. Corre

_Bueno, aquí está otro capi más. Éste me encantó *.* Así que espero igual les agrade. Está narrado por el niño de mis ojos, Scorp. Y los siguientes capis serán más momentos de la parejita, después de éste importante capítulo. ¡Les mando un besazo a todas!_

* * *

><p><strong>Corre<strong>

Las manos le sudaban.

¡Que idiotez! Hacía años que no le pasaba. Ni siquiera en sus TIMOS, o en sus ÉXTASIS, ni en sus pruebas para entrar al Ministerio…Y justo hoy, tenía que pasarle.  
>Sin contar la taquicardia y la hiperventilación. Tenía que calmarse.<p>

Se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello rubio, alborotándolo. Al ver esto, el mago a su lado no pudo dejar de notar en el tremendo parecido con su padre a su edad.

- ¿Y cómo están tus padres, Scorpius?

-… ¿Eh? – musitó, distraído -…Ah, bien. Muy bien, señor. Gracias.

- ¿Qué tal te va en el trabajo? – siguió Harry, notando los nervios del chico.

- Muy bien, señor.

- ¿Estás en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, cierto? Lily nos dijo que te habían aceptado. ¿Cuándo entraste?

- Hace un mes, señor.

- Vaya. Pues…Bien, supongo que te haré una visita un día.

- Claro, señor.

Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante el amable Malfoy: era muy bizarro que alguien así fuera hijo del mismo Draco Malfoy que él había conocido.  
>En ése momento apareció ella, seguida de su madre. Bajando las escaleras con ésa gracia natural que a Scorpius le parecía increíble, aunque cuando se lo comentó a Albus, éste dijera que nunca lo había notado.<br>Lily. Su Lily.

Ella le sonrió, mientras llegaba hasta el cálido recibidor, donde ya la esperaban su baúl y su lechuza. Iban a ir a dejarla a King's Cross, para que asistiera a su último año en Hogwarts.

- ¿Lista? – le preguntó su padre. Ella lo miró, miró a su madre, y luego a él.

- Lista.

**...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...**

La caótica estación estaba, como todos los años, en un alegre desorden de gatos, lechuzas, niños nerviosos, padres dando consejos y amigos reencontrándose después de unas largas vacaciones. A Scorpius se le hizo un nudo en la garganta: Él ya no volvería a subir a ése tren.  
>Volteó a ver a su novia: se estaba despidiendo de su madre y de su padre, con abrazos y sonrisas.<p>

- Escribiré, lo prometo.

- ¿Vendrás en Navidad?

- Claro, papá. Aquí estaré.

Entonces volteó a verlo, sonriente. A Scorpius se le hizo aún más intenso el nudo en la garganta: no la vería hasta Diciembre. Casi cuatro largos meses.  
>Recordó el motivo de sus nervios. Y el nudo en la garganta compitió con el sudor de sus manos. De nuevo.<br>Maldita sea.

- Bueno… - dijo la madre de Lily, mientras tomaba a su esposo del brazo - …En un momento volvemos.

Scorpius los contempló alejarse. El plan iba perfecto. Ya lo había hablado con ellos, y había salido vivo.  
>Entonces, ¿Porqué estaba tan nervioso?<p>

- ¿Scorp?

La voz de ella lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La miró, clavando sus ojos grises en ésos ojos marrones que tanto amaba. Merlín, sí que la amaba.  
>Era hora. Ahora o nunca.<p>

- Lily…Lily, yo…

El rubio abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber cómo decir lo que quería. Maldición, seguramente parecía un torpe pez boqueando.  
>La pelirroja lo miraba atentamente, con su cabeza ladeada y su cabello cayendo libre por su hombro.<p>

- …Te ves hermosa, Lily.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

- …Gracias, Scorp.

- Siempre te ves hermosa, pero hoy… Ehm…

- Te voy a extrañar yo también – le interrumpió ella, riendo, mientras lo abrazaba. ¡No! Seguramente había confundido su estúpido nerviosismo por pena.

- …Ehm…Pórtate bien, pecas – le murmuró al oído, mientras la abrazaba y enterraba su rostro en el cabello de ella, captando su perfume, a rosas y anís – …Escríbeme, ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo.

El tren silbó en ése momento, anunciando su partida. El caos en la estación aumentó, así como los nervios del rubio, que más bien ya era pánico.  
>Ella lo besó, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello rubio y jalándolo. Y él, como siempre, se perdió en los labios de ésa mujer. De ésa bruja que con un beso le ponía el mundo al revés.<br>En ése beso le dijo todo, le hizo sentir cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo extrañaría. Scorpius siempre se preguntaba cómo podía expresar tanto en un beso.

El segundo silbido del tren hizo que ella se separara de él. Y con la mirada brillante, le susurró:

- Te amo, Scorp.

Y salió corriendo hacia el vagón.  
>Cuando reaccionó, Scorpius notó que sus padres ya estaban frente a la ventana de su compartimento. Y el tren comenzaba a moverse.<p>

_¡Imbécil, reacciona! ¡Ella ya se va!  
><em>  
>Y no podía irse.<br>Ella no podía irse, no sin antes decirle.  
>No sin antes recitarle todo el discurso que le había preparado, que había estado escribiendo por un mes, que lo traía escrito en un papel en su bolsillo, y que había muerto en sus labios por el beso de ella, olvidado por la emoción, aplastado por sus estúpidos nervios.<br>Ella no podía irse. Ella, su Lily. Su novia. Su mujer.  
>Su mujer. Sí, su mujer.<p>

_Malfoy, tu mujer se va._

_CORRE._

Corrió.  
>Corrió con toda la fuerza y las ganas que le daba su cuerpo. Con toda el ansia y los nervios que había sentido.<br>Corrió, pensando que tenía alas como las aves que siempre los habían unido.  
>Corrió, y alcanzó al tren que aumentaba ya la marcha. Corrió, pensando que abría más las alas, y alcanzó la ventana de Lily Luna. De su Lily Luna.<p>

Ella abrió la ventana, y lo miró, confundida y emocionada.

- ¿¡Scorpius! ¿¡Qué diablos crees que haces!

- ¡Lily! – él seguía corriendo, haciendo que todos los que pasaban a su lado lo miraran - ¡Lily! ¡No te puedes ir! ¡Yo…! ¡El discurso...! ¡Yo...!

- ¿¡Qué demonios dices! – le gritó ella, sobre el escándalo del tren que ya comenzaba a acelerar.

- ¡Lily Luna!

Clavó su mirada en la de ella, que lo miraba curiosa y sorprendida. Él corrió con más fuerza, ignorando el dolor que comenzaba a sentir.

_Tu mujer se va._

Al diablo el discurso.  
>Era ahora, o nunca. Ahora o nunca.<p>

- ¡CÁSATE CONMIGO!

Hasta el tren mismo parecía haberse detenido, a pesar de ir más y más rápido. Ella lo miró, con la sorpresa en los ojos. Y entonces sonrió, como nunca la había visto sonreír.  
>Él detuvo su carrera, llegando casi al final del andén. Bajó las alas, recuperando el aliento.<p>

Y mientras el tren se alejaba, alcanzó a leer en los labios de ella, sin emitir sonido, la respuesta:

_- Sí_.


	12. Incógnitas

_¡Oló a todas! Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. de ésta serie :3 Como ya sabrán, habrá boda *.* Pero ¡No se adelanten! Aún hay muchísimas cosas que escribir de ellos, tienen un año para planear la boda. Así que... A disfrutar, mientras tanto. :3_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alerts, favoritos y todo éso bonito *.* Nunca me cansaré de decirles, GRACIAS. Sin ustedes, ésta serie no seguiría. :D _

* * *

><p><strong>Incógnitas<strong>

¿Día o noche?  
>Después de estarlo pensando por una semana entera, decidió que seguramente en la noche sería más romántico. Velas, música suave, un lugar tranquilo…Bueno, dudaba que su primo Fred, James y Dominique permitieran que fuera tranquilo.<br>¿Tendría que ponerse tacones? A ella no le gustaban. Su mamá los usaba, pero ella no era muy diestra en eso. ¿Y si le apretaban los zapatos? ¿Y si se caía de camino al altar?  
>Madre mía. El altar.<br>Se iba a casar.

Lily Potter puso una enorme cara de espanto en medio de la clase de Transformaciones.

- ¿Sucede algo, señorita Potter?

- ¿¡Eh!... Este…No, no, lo siento, profesora.

La profesora McGonagall la miró desaprobatoriamente y siguió con su clase. La pelirroja volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, que duraron hasta que la clase terminó y fue la hora de la comida.

¿Qué pasaría si se le olvidaban los votos? Ella no era Rose, ni su tía Hermione. Seguramente se le olvidarían por los nervios y haría un enorme ridículo frente a todos... ¡Frente al Señor Malfoy! ¿Y el vestido? ¡Por Merlín! Seguramente su madre y abuela Molly se volverían locas buscando el vestido. Pero… ¿Qué vestido podría ser digno para casarse con un Malfoy?  
>Se retorció las manos, nerviosa. ¿No habría leído Tía Hermione algún libro sobre planificación de bodas? Aaaah, seguramente Victorie mataría por encargarse de todo. Amaba ése tipo de festividades.<br>Y si se encargaba ella, ya podía esperar una boda atestada de reporteros, platillos extraños y adornos extravagantes.  
>No señor, se encargaría ella misma. ¿En dónde compraría el maldito vestido?<p>

- ¿Qué tienes, Lily?

La joven volteó: A su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor se sentó Hugo. Le sonrió: se llevaban bastante bien.

- Nada Hugo, es sólo que… – suspiró – …Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

- ¿Scorpius? – susurró su primo. Él no se oponía a Scorpius como lo hacía Rose. En realidad, era bastante consciente y razonable a pesar de ser tan joven.

- Sí, en parte… En realidad totalmente… Hugo, te voy a contar algo, pero me debes prometer que no dirás nada.

- Lo prometo, ¿Qué ocurre Lily? – el chico abrió mucho sus ojos cafés – ¿¡Estás embarazada!

- ¡NO! – chilló ella, haciendo que varios los voltearan a ver. Carraspeó y bajó la voz – ¡No, Hugo! Obviamente no.

- Aaaaaaah – suspiró él, sonriente – Entonces no puede ser tan malo.

- Me voy a casar.

La sonrisa de su primo se congeló. Lily le dio un trago apresurado a su jugo de calabaza, como si de whisky de fuego se tratara.

- …Lily… – él la miró fijamente – …¿E-en serio?

Ella afirmó lentamente con la cabeza. Él hizo el mismo movimiento, y la miró aún más intensamente antes de reflejar una sonrisa enorme.

- …¡Genial! ¿Me invitarás?

- ¿¡Qué!

- Vamos Lily, será divertido.

- Pero… ¿No estás enojado?

- ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué?

- Es un Malfoy.

- Y yo soy pelirrojo. No le veo sentido a estar enojado por eso, sería muy tonto... Hay cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar respecto a ésto – el pelirrojo se puso muy serio. Ella tragó saliva de nuevo – Por ejemplo, ¿Ya pensaste en la comida que servirán? Yo te sugiero que crema de hongos no, la odio, y…

Lily lo miró, sorprendida, mientras su primo seguía recitando menús de restaurantes.

Parecía ser que iba a ser aún más difícil de lo que parecía en las películas muggles.


	13. Compras

_¡Oló! He vuelto :3 Actualicé antes porque ando muy inspirada últimamente xD Así que aquí tienen, un nuevo capi de ésta serie. Éste es narrado por el niño de mis ojos, Scorp. :3_

_Quiero agradecer profundamente sus alerts, favoritos y reviews. :3 **Paniw, Scorly, Pinkys, Popis, AnnMalfoyGreengrass, fanieCullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Marrunks, Primrose Darcy, , HPLilius, GabriellaGroff, Po**, y todos, TODOS los demás: **G R A C I A S** . De verdad, :'3_

_Bien, los dejo antes de ponerme sentimental._

* * *

><p><strong>Compras<strong>

El aire del callejón Diagon estaba cargado de olor a manzanas, azúcar y pergamino. Y aunque oliera a excremento de dragón, hubiera sido preferible a estar en su casa, en donde acababa de anunciar su compromiso.

En un primer momento, pensó que a su padre le estaba dando un ataque. Primero se puso más pálido de lo que de por sí era. Luego adquirió un delicado tono verde, luego según vió pasó al azul, morado, y a fin de cuentas, volvió a la palidez mortal del principio.  
>Su madre solamente había sonreído ampliamente, y luego había empezado con la histeria típica de las mujeres: <em>"¡Hay que comenzar a preparar todo! ¡Tenemos solamente un año! ¡Le hablaré a Ginevra!<em>" Al principio se había alegrado de que la madre de Lily y la suya se llevaran tan bien, pero ahora ya no estaba muy seguro. Merlín sabía qué iban a planear para la boda, y si se entenderían teniendo gustos diametralmente distintos.

Todo esto pensaba mientras caminaba por el callejón, buscando entre las tiendas la entrada de la favorita de su madre. Después de media hora y un helado, la encontró, y lo maravilló como siempre que iba: los enormes aparadores brillaban, orgullosos, a la luz del sol.

Entró, y unas delicadas campanitas anunciaron su entrada. Suspiró, listo para hacer su papel: Bien sabía él que tenía que tenerlas contentas para que le dieran buenos consejos para lo que buscaba.

- Buenas tardes, Joven Malfoy – le saludó la dependienta. Ellos eran clientes frecuentes y los conocían muy bien.

- Hola – saludó, dedicando una candorosa sonrisa que le iluminó los ojos a la empleada - ¿Cómo estás…? – volteó a ver disimuladamente la plaquita con su nombre que tenía la chica en el saco – ¿…Amberine?

- B-bien, joven Malfoy.

- Qué bueno, qué bueno… Sabes, Amberine, te necesito.

La chica se sonrojó hasta la punta de la nariz - ¿¡De verdad!

- Sí, necesito de tu ayuda – la chica hizo un gesto de ligera decepción – Quiero comprar algo, pero no sé bien como qué.

- ¿Qué buscaba? Un collar, unos aretes…

- Un anillo de compromiso.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Él sonrió, divertido con la situación.

- Un anillo de compromiso…Lo voy a regalar.

- ¡Aaah!

- Verás, la chica a la que lo va a regalar… Es un año menor que yo. Es pelirroja, con unas pecas muy bonitas. Una nariz fina… Es más, ¿Conoces a la hija de Harry Potter?

- Oh sí, la señorita ha salido en los periódicos con su familia – musitó la dependienta, atenta y curiosa.

- Bien, pues la chica a la que se va a destinar el anillo es idéntica a ella. Bien podría pasar por su hermana. Y quiero que sea de lo mejor que tengas aquí.

- Oooh, ya veo – continuó Amberine, mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia los enormes mostradores de la tienda – creo que tengo justo lo que busca.

Scorpius la siguió a paso tranquilo. La chica tomó un juego de llaves de un cajón y abrió el mostrador principal. El rubio volvió a prestarle atención cuando la chica se acercó con una cajita morada entre las manos.  
>Tenía grabada la figura de dos pajaritos. Scorpius sonrió.<p>

- Espero le agrade, joven Malfoy.

El afirmó distraídamente mientras tomaba la cajita y la abría con cuidado. El anillo del interior le arrancó un notable brillo a sus ojos grises.

- Es perfecto.


	14. Septiembre

_¡Oló! :D Un nuevo capítulo. De ahora en adelante cada capítulo representará un mes hasta que lleguemos a Agosto (Sí,Agosto de boda) :3 Espero les agrade. Muchas gracias por los reviews,favoritos y alertas... :') Los quiero._

* * *

><p><strong>Septiembre<strong>

Sus esfuerzos por concentrarse en las clases al fin dieron frutos, alejando los pensamientos sobre vestidos, zapatos, banquetes y tíos incómodos durante todo el día para retomarlos por las noches.  
>Había soñado que Tío Ron y su suegro acababan batiéndose a duelo, derribando sin querer el enorme pastel de bodas diseñado por Tía Fleur. Lo cual era muchísimo más peligroso que una simple batalla entre sus tíos.<p>

Pero se había librado también de los sueños, con ayuda de una poción para dormir. Ahora todo iba bien.  
>Hasta ésa mañana.<p>

Como siempre, la parvada de lechuzas entró ruidosamente al Gran Comedor, lanzando sus cartas y paquetes a sus destinatarios. Ella no esperaba nada, sin embargo un águila voló sobre ella, dejando caer una carta. Seguida por una lechuza pequeñita, que fue a estrellarse contra la jarra de jugo de calabaza frente a ella.  
>Pigwidgeon.<p>

- ¡Pig! – le susurró la pelirroja, mientras le quitaba las moronas a la emocionada lechuza, que daba brinquitos y le mostraba un sobre color crema y otro rojo. Parecía feliz de haber logrado entregar su doble misiva sin mayores problemas que la jarra – ¿Qué demonios…?

Pero antes de terminar su pregunta, el sobre rojo se desenrolló. Sólo entonces Lily se dio cuenta de lo que era.

- ¡LILY POTTER! – resonó la voz de su Tío Ron por todo el comedor, haciendo que ella se sonrojara intensamente - ¡Acabo de hablar con tus padres! Es broma, ¿Cierto? ¡Cómo te atreves…! – la voz se cortaba por la furia – ¡Cómo te atreves a ser novia de un Malfoy! Peor aún, ¡A CASARTE CON ÉL! ¡No puede ser verdad! Tus padres parecen no entenderlo. ¡Aaah, pero no te apures! ¡Yo entiendo! ¡TÍO RON ENTIENDE! ¡Sabe que ése malvado Malfoy te ha de haber obligado! ¡No te preocupes, Lily! ¡Yo me encargaré! ¡TÍO RON TE SALVARÁ!

El sobre rojo estalló, bañándola en una lluvia de papelitos rojos.

Cuando se atrevió a quitarse las manos de la cara, notó que todos la miraban fijamente.  
>Si no se había avisado públicamente su compromiso, bueno, ya podía Scorpius irse ahorrando el gasto de reporteros, gracias a Tío Ron.<p>

El pellizco de Pigwidgeon reclamando una recompensa le recordó que le había llevado otra carta. Tomó en brazos al ave, la carta del águila y la otra carta de Pig, se metió a la boca un trozo de pan, y salió caminando lo más dignamente posible del Gran Comedor.  
>Para echarse a correr hacia el lago cuando ya no estaba a la vista.<p>

El Sol brillaba alegremente sobre el agua, causando bellos reflejos en su superficie. La bruja se acomodó bajo un gran pino y comenzó a leer la carta crema.

"_Lily:_

_Espero que el vociferador de mi esposo no te haya causado muchos problemas. No le hagas caso, ya sabes bien cómo es de necio. Intentaré suavizar las cosas con él y con Rose, que también está muy trastornada. __Por otro lado, acepto que yo también estoy sorprendida. ¿Con Scorpius Malfoy, de verdad? Es decir, es tu decisión, pero… Bueno, supongo que será un chico agradable y muy diferente a su padre como para que te fijes en él. No pienso juzgarlo antes de platicar al menos una vez con él.  
><em>_En fin, suena fuera de lugar pero te felicito Lily, a ti y a Scorpius. De verdad, y pues, suerte con la boda._

_Tía Hermione._

_P.D. Si necesitas ayuda, conozco un par de libros que…"_

Lily rió. Afortunadamente contra la batalla con Tío Ron y Rose contaba con el sentido común de Tia Hermione y el carisma de Hugo. Contra James tenía a papá, mamá y a Albus. No estaba tan mal.

Volteó y vió a la inquieta lechuza jugueteando con la otra carta, la que le había llevado el águila. Notó el elegante sobre color gris en que venía. Lo tomó y lo abrió.

Era sólo un pedazo de pergamino, donde un breve párrafo venía escrito con una letra elegante.

"_Lily:_

_Odio estar rodeado de incompetentes en el trabajo. Pareciera que nadie ha leído como debe ser un buen libro de legislación mágica.  
><em>_Te extraño mucho. Extraño tu risa, tu perfume…Hoy me lo he imaginado mínimo tres veces. Podría haber jurado que estabas conmigo.  
><em>_Prometo escribirte contándote cómo se los dije a tus padres. Como podrás entender, tenía que pedir su autorización primero para poder llevarme a su princesa de la casa y convertirla en la reina de la mía.  
><em>_Espero que éstos meses pasen rápido. Muy rápido._

_Te amo.  
><em>_Scorp."_

Pigwidgeon ululó fuerte, sacándola de su ensoñación. La joven bruja volteó a ver a la pequeña ave, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Toma, toma – le dio un enorme pedazo de pan – Gracias, Pig.

Le hizo unos cariñitos en la cabeza, y el ave salió volando, feliz, hacia la torre de las lechuzas.  
>Pero no igualaba la felicidad de cierta pelirroja que, sólo por una nota de su prometido, sintió que podría luchar contra el mundo entero.<p>

- Que Tío Ron, Rose y James se vayan acostumbrando.


	15. Octubre

_¡Oló! :D Otro capi más, otro mes más cerca de la boda :3 Espero les agrade._

_Muchas gracias por los hermosos que me regalan :'3_

* * *

><p><strong>Octubre<strong>

Dejó con delicadeza la pluma en el tintero, y levantó las hojas para leerlas por última vez antes de enviarlas:

"_Princesa-de-todo-lo-que-vuela:_

_¿Cómo está todo en Hogwarts? ¿Ya empezaron a sermonearlos con lo de los ÉXTASIS? Supongo que sí.  
><em>_No están tan difíciles. Los míos no fueron tan temibles como suponía. Pero bueno, ya en Navidad me contarás. Porque te escribo para contarte todo, como me lo pediste._

_En realidad no hay mucho que narrar. Llegué una mañana que tú habías ido a casa de tu tío Ronald. La vez en que invitaron a desayunar a tus hermanos y a tí, ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste? Bien, pues ésa mañana fui a tu casa. Y hablé con tus padres.  
>Cuando tu madre me vió ahí, parado en la puerta con mi mejor sonrisa (que ya es decir mucho, yo lo sé) y un ramo de rosas blancas (mi madre me recomendó que las llevara por cortesía, ya sabes cómo es) sólo atinó a decir que no estabas. ¡Pero obviamente el gran Scorpius Malfoy todo lo sabe! Así que le comenté que no iba a buscarte, sino que quería hablar con ellos, y que las rosas eran un pequeño regalo para ella... Por su cara puedo jurar que tu madre casi se infarta de la sorpresa.<br>__Me hizo pasar, y me encontré con que tu padre estaba en la sala, leyendo la sección de quidditch de El Profeta. Cuando me vió entrar se desconcertó mucho. ¡Hubieras reído tanto con su gesto, Pecas! Tu madre se sentó al lado de él, y me miró de nuevo._

"_Hola señor" "Hola Scorpius, mi hija no está…" "Lo sé, me gustaría hablar con ustedes." Ambos se miraron y me voltearon a ver. Y yo de nuevo, sonreí (de ésa forma que tanto me dices que encanta a la gente) y les dije:_

"_Verán, quería pedirles su permiso y su bendición. Quiero casarme con su hija."_

_¡Fue sorprendente! Obviamente yo no tenía miedo ni nada por el estilo. Sabía que todo saldría mejor que mejor. Tu madre fue la que tardó menos en quitar el gesto de sorpresa, y para mi agrado sonrió (¡Se parece muchísimo a ti cuando sonríes, Lily!) y me dijo "¡Merlín! ¡No me esperaba esto! ¿Le has comentado algo a Lily?" y yo le dije "No señora, quería pedirles su consentimiento primero"  
><em>_Ella sonrió y se emocionó y toda la cosa, ya sabes. Pero tu padre…Bueno, estaba pálido, mucho. Casi como mi papá. Y abrió y cerró la boca como unas cinco o seis veces antes de decir "…Vaya." Y luego se sonrojó un poco, y se quedó callado otro minuto más antes de decir "Bueno, Lily es feliz contigo. Y yo sé que la harás feliz y no le harás daño."_

_La verdad, me pareció una amenaza, Lily. Es más, podría asegurar que fue una amenaza. ¡Hirió mis sentimientos! Así que sólo lo miré, muy serio, y le dije "Jamás lastimaría a Lily. La amo, Señor Potter, será mi esposa y la haré muy feliz. Se lo prometo." Pensé en agregar que eso sería con o sin su permiso, pero supongo que no te hubiera agradado y me estarías regañando toda nuestra vida de casados._

_Pero a fin de cuentas, me sonrió, y después de tomar aire tres veces seguidas, sólo atinó a decir "Apoyaré la decisión de mi hija, Scorpius. Sea la que sea. Tienes nuestro permiso" Y entonces tu madre empezó a recitar Merlín sabe qué sobre las bodas y avisarle a la familia en Diciembre._

_Y eso ha sido todo. Por cierto, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa para la próxima vez que te vea, que espero sea pronto porque te extraño demasiado._

_Te amo._

_Scorpius."_

El rubio sonrió, satisfecho con el resultado de cinco borradores de la carta: no había sabido bien cómo narrar ésa escena. Obviamente, ésa carta romántica sólo la verían los hermosos ojos de Lily…

- ¡Qué hay Scorp! – lo saludó una voz muy conocida desde la entrada de su despacho en el Ministerio. Volteó al mimo tiempo que doblaba apresuradamente la hoja y la metía entre los papeles de su escritorio: Zabini, su mejor amigo, también trabajaba en el mismo departamento.

- Hola, Mael. ¿Qué hay?

- Venía a invitarte a desayunar cuando mis afortunados ojos se toparon con una hoja que intentaste esconder cuando entré, y eso la hace sumamente interesante.

El moreno se recargó sobre el escritorio de su amigo, sonriente. Scorpius rogó porque la carta se hubiera traspapelado bien.

- Para nada, es correspondencia del trabajo. – respondió el rubio, intentando disfrazar el nerviosismo.

- Puedo enviarla yo.

- No te molestes.

- No es molestia – añadió Mael Zabini, levantando su mano izquierda y jalando con ella una hoja de papel escondida entre las miles del escritorio. Scorpius se levantó rápidamente: se le había olvidado la extraña habilidad con las manos que tenía su amigo para apoderarse de cosas ajenas.

-¿Cómo hiciste éso…? ¡Dámela!

- Claro – le respondió Zabini, extendiéndole la carta y retirándola rápidamente cuando Scorpius la rozó con los dedos - …Después de leerla.

Scorpius maldijo por lo bajo mientras salía a la carrera tras su amigo que había salido huyendo de su despacho. Salió al corredor y dio un par de vueltas, pero no había ni rastro del moreno. Scorpius gruñó, dando la vuelta y entrando a su despacho.  
>Donde su amigo lo esperaba sentado cómodamente en su elegante silla.<p>

- ¡Por toda la lencería de Merlín, Zabini! – gruñó el rubio, mientras miraba a su risueño amigo terminar de leer la carta – ¿¡Cómo diablos haces eso!

- ¿Huir? ¿Robar? ¿Esconderme donde menos lo esperan? ¿O leer?

- Tarado – gruñó Scorpius, sentándose en una de las dos sencillas sillas frente al escritorio – ¿Y bien?

- Aquí le mientes – comenzó el moreno, entregándole la hoja perfectamente cerrada – Dices que "Obviamente yo no tenía miedo ni nada por el estilo" Pero ¡Obviamente el gran Mael Zabini todo lo sabe! – canturreó su amigo, imitando su carta – Y bien sabe que morías de pánico y que pensabas que te embrujarían apenas dijeras tus intenciones: tú sólo haces caso a los consejos de tu madre cuando no sabes qué hacer. Bien te conozco, Scorp.

- Ése detalle no tiene por qué saberlo Lily – murmuró el rubio, guardando la hoja en un sobre y comenzando a escribir con su acostumbrada letra elegante los datos – Y obviamente tú no tienes por qué decírselo.

- Va a ser mi querida cuñada, Scorp – dijo alegremente el moreno, que se llevaba bastante bien con Lily – Y yo no le miento a mi querida cuñada.

- Más vale que lo hagas, o si no yo no le mentiré a _mi querida cuñada_ cuando me pregunte si estás conmigo y en realidad estés con mi _otra_ querida cuñada.

Mael soltó una carcajada.

- Hecho, hecho, Scorp. No tienes por qué echar a pelear a mis novias.

- No tienes pena, Mael. ¿Te veo en el comedor? Iré a dejar la carta.

- Vale, ahí nos vemos… Eso del matrimonio te está afectando, Scorp – respondió Zabini – tú también tendrías mil y un novias y lo sabes, pero…

- Yo tengo mil y un novias – respondió él, sonriente, volteando a ver a su amigo justo antes de salir de su despacho.

- …¿Cómo? Pero…pero…¿Lily?

- Lily es mil y un mujeres a la vez – terminó el rubio, sonriéndole a su amigo – La loca, la enojona, la valiente, la necia, la cálida, la regañona, la mandona, la sensible, la inteligente… Y muchas más, todas son Lily. Mi Lily.


	16. Noviembre

_¡He vuelto! ¡Sí! Pues la universidad me ha tenido más que ocupada, pero aquí andamos :D Ahora con dos capítulos juntos. Una GRAN disculpa por no haber publicado u_u ¡PERDÓN! Pero no había tenido tiempo :S_

_Aprovecho para comenzar a hacerle publicidad a un original que he comenzado a escribir (aunque también ahora anda un poco abandonado ) …Aún no lo publico XD Quiero terminar éste proyecto antes de comenzar a publicarlo, pero voy avisando para que anden al pendiente y si no me tienen en sus alertas de autor consideren seriamente el suscribirse (a que mueren de curiosidad, a que sí… :3)_

* * *

><p><strong>Noviembre<strong>

Finales de Noviembre, y los copos de nieve bailaban felices ante los ojos de la pelirroja, que iba a paso alegre a pesar de la nieve en la que hundía los pies.

Y esque ésa no era cualquier visita a Hogsmeade, no. Ésa era la primera de las últimas visitas que haría. Su último año en Hogwarts.  
>Siendo sinceros, tampoco era ésa la razón que la hacía especial. La razón se la estaban dando los latidos acelerados de su corazón, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el sudor en sus manos a pesar del frío. Sudor que, gracias a Merlín, los guantes podían ocultar perfectamente.<br>Scorpius Malfoy.

Era la primera vez en tres meses que lo vería, desde que la acompañó a King's Cross junto con sus padres. Una escena memorable, más aún por el hecho de que el popular y orgulloso heredero Malfoy, con quien llevaba ya casi seis años de relación, le había pedido matrimonio. Sí, matrimonio en plena estación de tren, muy al estilo de las novelas muggles. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Y según una de las cartas de Scorpius, le tenía una sorpresa para la próxima vez que se encontraran.  
>Es decir, hoy.<p>

- No puedo creer que no me vieras – le murmuró una voz a su espalda, causándole un respingo de sorpresa.

Giró, y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con ésos puntos de gris metálico que tanto le agradaban. Sonrió, y lo abrazó rápidamente, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico, que la envolvió en sus brazos.

- No te vi porque iba pensando en…

- ¿En mí? Lo sé, pero no sufras más. Aquí estoy.

Lily estalló en risas.

- ¿Te han dado el día?

- Me lo he tomado.

- Scorpius – musitó ella con tono de regaño, sin levantar la cabeza de su pecho.

- No te preocupes. Un Malfoy aún se puede dar ciertos lujos, más si su mejor amigo lo cubre.

Lily no replicó nada más. Estaba muy ocupada en absorber ése olor tan agradable que la colonia de Scorp tenía. Cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba un poco más: lo había extrañado demasiado.  
>Notó que él la levantó y colocó sus pies sobre los de él. Sin preguntar nada, se dejó conducir. Así pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos en silencio, caminando.<p>

- ¿Adónde vamos? – murmuró ella de pronto, levantando al fin su rostro del pecho del rubio y mirándolo curiosa.

- Vaya, pensé que te habías dormido – bromeó él – Vamos a… Bueno… Por ahí.

- ¿No quieres comer algo? – sugirió ella – Supongo que no has desayunado aún.

- No, pero eso puede esperar.

- Entonces sí vamos a un lugar importante. Dime.

- Shhh… – murmuró Scorp, colocando suavemente uno de sus largos dedos sobre los labios de la chica – Ya verás.

Ella se limitó a observarlo mientras caminaban, grabando cada uno de los rasgos del Malfoy. Su frente amplia, su nariz respingada y su mentón afilado. Sus labios finos… y los ojos. Ésos ojos de cielo encapotado de nubes grises que tanto le gustaban a ella. Ojos que en ése momento brillaban, alegres.

- Hemos llegado.

Ella miró a su alrededor: Se encontraba en un pequeño jardincillo que jamás había visitado. Las bancas estaban cubiertas de nieve, y los árboles y arbustos, seguramente por medio de la magia, lucían unas hermosas hojas plateadas y blancas, con florecillas que parecían de cristal. Todo el paisaje parecía un jardín encantado.  
>La joven Potter dio unos cuantos pasos, examinando el jardín. Era realmente bonito, pero aún no entendía por qué la había llevado Scorpius ahí.<p>

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – cuestionó ella, desviando su mirada de los brillos de las flores y fijándola en el rubio – ¿Acaso admiraremos el jardín hasta morir congelados? – Bromeó.

- Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa – comenzó Scorpius mientras la jalaba suavemente de la mano y la conducía hacia uno de los árboles más frondosos del jardín – Y estamos aquí por ella. Recordarás la proposición que te hice en King's Cross…

"Cómo olvidarla" pensó ella, mientras afirmaba suavemente.

-…Pues me faltó algo sumamente importante. Ésa ocasión fue impulsiva, aunque ya la tenía planeada, pero nada salió como pensé. Y me faltó un detalle muy importante. Detalle por el cual estamos aquí…

Los ojos de mercurio del chico se fijaron en un punto a espaldas de la pelirroja. Ella giró lentamente, y soltó un suspiro de sorpresa.  
>Escuchó que su prometido le murmuraba en el oído:<p>

- Sólo para ti.

Ahí, colgando de una de las ramas del árbol, entre las florecillas brillantes y las hojas plateadas: un hermoso anillo brillaba, con un destello alegre y triunfal, bajo la luz del Sol.


	17. Diciembre

…_Y he aquí el segundo :D ¡Disfrútenlo! Y nos leemos en el próximo._

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre<strong>

La casa estaba llena del delicioso olor del estofado de la señora Ginevra (_"Dime Ginny, Scorpius, después de todo seremos familia"_ había dicho ella) flotando por todos lados. Los adornos dorados, plateados, verdes y rojos, y el enorme árbol le daban un encanto y una calidez inigualable.  
>Y ni siquiera eso le podía deshacer un poco el nudo de la garganta al Malfoy que se hallaba sentado en un sillón frente a su cuñado y mejor amigo Albus; Ted Lupin, ahijado de Harry Potter; y su mismo suegro, con los que había mantenido una amena conversación por más de media hora. Entre más hablaba con él, más convencido estaba de que el famoso Harry Potter no le lanzaría un maleficio.<br>Pero ahora la conversación había recaído, y el rubio se limitaba a mirar las llamas, intentando dominar sus nervios. En eso no había heredado la habilidad de su padre: su padre era un maestro fingiendo dominio y tranquilidad, pero él no podía decir lo mismo. Y menos en ésas condiciones.

Al fin, había llegado _el día_. El día en que conocería a la familia de Lily. O más bien, el día en que anunciarían oficialmente su compromiso a la familia de Lily.  
>Scorpius sintió su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón: bien le había dicho su padre que la llevara. No dudaba que las cosas se pondrían algo feas.<p>

Sintió un apretón suave en su mano. Volteó, y se encontró con la mirada brillante y nerviosa de Lily, que se recargó en él. Scorpius le pasó un brazo por los hombros y no dijo nada. Ella tampoco. Ambos sabían que sólo quedaba esperar.  
>Tocaron el timbre.<br>El apretón de la mano de Lily se intensificó. Albus le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo, igual que Ted Lupin. Como en un sueño, Scorpius observó como Harry Potter se levantaba del sillón mientras que Ginevra…Ginny, abría la puerta.

Y pronto la silenciosa casa se llenó de voces y ruido. De gente saludándose y dándose palmadas en la espalda. De besos y exclamaciones. Una extraña comitiva para un Malfoy que no tenía más familia que sus padres.  
>Lily lo jaló suavemente y ambos se pusieron de pie. Entonces comenzaron a entrar todos a la sala.<p>

Los primeros en aparecer fueron la familia Weasley-Delacour. No tuvo duda de ellos: la mujer tenía la larga y brillante cabellera rubia que Lily le había mostrado en fotografías, y los profundos ojos azules que no le dejaban lugar a la duda. Fleur Delacour, según su memoria, venía tomada del brazo de su esposo, el tío Bill, que Lily le había contado que trabajaba en Gringotts.  
>Caminando tranquilamente tras ellos venía su hija mayor, Victorie, tomando de los hombros a su hermano Louis. A ellos sí los ubicaba pues los había visto en Hogwarts. Mientras los saludaba cortésmente a todos, el joven Malfoy agradeció su buena memoria y que ellos no tuvieran nada en contra de él. Al menos no como para evitar su saludo.<p>

Los siguientes fueron los que según él debían ser George Weasley con su mujer… ¿Angelina?... Sí, Angelina. Al lado de ella estaba una niña morena como la madre: Lily le había dicho que se llamaba Roxanne.

- Así que no era cuento de tu tío Ron… - le dijo George Weasley a Lily mientras le dedicaba una mirada curiosa y vivaz al rubio – Un sangre pura y además, un Malfoy.

- Scorpius Malfoy – se adelantó el aludido, ofreciéndole una mano al mago pelirrojo, que se sorprendió mucho – ¿George Weasley, verdad? Lily me ha contado mucho de usted.

En realidad no era muy cierto eso, pero las palabras habían logrado el efecto que esperaba: el tío George se había quedado de piedra al escucharlas. Después de un breve instante, rió.

- Me alegra ver que las cosas cambian – dijo alegremente George mientras le estrechaba la mano fina al Malfoy – Mi hermano solía creer en lo imposible, y ésta es una de las ocasiones en que veo que tenía razón.

Scorpius le dedicó una breve sonrisa: él sabía bien lo del hermano: Fred, y sabía que no era un tema muy cómodo de tratar.  
>Cuando terminaba de saludar a la hija de George, y comenzaban a acomodarse todos en el amplio comedor, notó que en la entrada de la sala estaba el trío de los problemas.<br>Les había apodado así porque era lo único que podrían causarle.

Una chica casi de la misma edad de Lily encabezaba la comitiva. Su cabello negro azulado caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros, resaltando sus profundos ojos azules idénticos a los de su madre, excepto por la expresión de astucia y desafío en ellos: Dominique Weasley sin duda alguna.  
>A su derecha un chico alto y pelirrojo, muy parecido a George, sólo que con la mirada más alegre y traviesa: seguramente Fred II. Y del otro lado de Dominique, James, su otro cuñado.<br>James no les dedicó ni la más mínima atención, pero los otros dos sí. Fred les sonrió ampliamente, como si observara algo muy divertido.

- ¡Felicidades Lils! – exclamó el joven pelirrojo al saludar a su prima – ¡Te casas! ¡Que bonito!

- ¡Fred! – masculló Lily, riendo, incómoda – Aún falta un poco…

- El tiempo corre, y cuando menos veas ya será Agosto… - Fred II giró y sin previo aviso abrazó a un sorprendido Scorpius en forma de saludo - ¡Cuñado! Porque Lily es como mi hermana. ¡Si le haces algo, Scorpius Malfoy, te las verás conmigo! ¡Desearás nunca haber salido de tu bonita mansión! Pero supongo que eso no sucederá…

- Ehh, yo… – Scorpius no sabía ni qué responder a ése saludo tan inesperado. Pero bien le había dicho Lily que Fred era 'harina de otro costal' o algo así.

- No lo asfixies antes de tiempo, Fred – dijo una voz suave al lado del pelirrojo – O dejarás a Lily sin novio.

Cuando Fred le soltó de su agarre, Scorpius reparó en la mirada curiosa e inquisitiva que le dedicaba Dominique Weasley. Apenas cruzó su mirada con la de ella, supo que ni James, ni Rose, ni siquiera el tío Ron, serían tan peligrosos como podía serlo ella. Mejor tomarla en su lado amable.

- Dominique Weasley – se presentó ella, tendiéndole la mano – Lily no me ha hablado mucho de ti, Scorpius Malfoy, pero Hogwarts sí.

- Lo sé – contestó cortésmente él, después de besarle la mano como lo había hecho con todas las demás mujeres a las que había saludado antes – No tenías necesidad de presentarte, también Hogwarts me ha hablado bastante de ti.

Dominique clavó sus azules ojos en él, levemente sorprendida. Scorpius le dedicó una fugaz mirada a la cabellera, en ése momento verde, de Ted Lupin, y volvió a fijar sus ojos grises en los de la chica, que ahora eran como dos trozos de hielo.

- ...Vaya. Perfecto. Un gusto, Scorpius.

Y caminó elegantemente hacia el comedor, seguida de Fred II y de James. Scorpius sonrió: ella intentó intimidarlo, pero había quedado claro que dos podían jugar ése juego.

Finalmente, los últimos Weasley que faltaban aparecieron en la sala.  
>Al primero que Scorpius reconoció fue a Hugo Weasley, que le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa: entre ellos no había problema mayor, habían platicado un par de veces en Hogwarts por tener en común a Lily. Pero ésa sonrisa contrastó con la mirada cortante de su hermana, Rose Weasley. Mayor que Lily, y con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro. Tras ella, la tía de Lily: Hermione, de la cual le habían contado mucho; y tomándola de la cintura, su marido Ronald Weasley… Del cual temía saber de más el día de hoy.<p>

- Scorpius – saludó Hugo, que se había acercado a ellos – ¿Cómo estás?

- He estado mejor – murmuró el rubio, sonriendo forzadamente. Hugo suspiró, comprensivo. Scorpius escuchó cómo Hermione Granger saludaba a su prometida.

- …Bueno, al fin nos conocemos – exclamó Hermione, estudiando atentamente al mago parado al lado de Lily – He escuchado bastante de ti… Hermione Weasley.

- Scorpius Malfoy – se las arregló Scorpius para pronunciar fuerte y claro las palabras, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione Weasley para depositar un beso en su dorso, como su madre le había enseñado que debía hacer – Un gusto.

Hermione Weasley abrió levemente la boca en signo de impresión.

- Veo que… – interrumpió de pronto una voz ronca – …Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

Bien, el Tío Ron había hablado, y lo miraba con una expresión adusta. El show debía comenzar.  
>Scorpius Malfoy tomó aire y sonrió encantadoramente, como en sus años de Hogwarts, en sus tiempos de Slytherin.<p>

- Usted debe ser el señor Ronald Weasley. Lily me ha hablado mucho de usted. Bueno, Lily y los libros.

Un brillo de sorpresa apareció en los ojos del pelirrojo que abrazaba a Hermione, la cual lo miraba aún más complacida. Seguramente por la mención de los libros.

- Vaya… Yo…

- Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy – se presentó el joven, ofreciendo de nuevo su mano – Es de verdad un honor conocer al fin a los héroes de guerra de los libros que he leído.

Ron observó impresionado la mano que le ofrecía el chico. Hermione se aclaró la garganta, y lo miró de forma severa. Rápidamente Ron le estrechó la mano.

- Eerrr… Bueno, sí, yo hice algunas cosas, aquella guerra fue realmente dura y yo… – otro carraspeo de su esposa hizo que Ron Weasley volviera al lugar – …Es decir…Ehm…Yo…

- Todo un gusto, Scorpius – cortó Hermione, rescatando a su pasmado marido y dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.  
>Al pasar junto a ellos, Rose Weasley sólo les dedicó una orgullosa inclinación de cabeza. Scoprius pensó que con ella podía más la razón y la educación al disgusto que seguramente le tenía. Bueno, al fin y al cabo era recíproco. Rose Weasley jamás le había caído muy bien que digamos.<p>

Definitivamente el momento más tenso para Scorpius fue conocer a los abuelos de Lily. Arthur y Molly. Pero después de los saludos y una brevísima charla, se convenció de que definitivamente Molly Weasley era una mujer peculiar y agradable. Arthur Weasley le tenía reserva, pero Lily le había dicho que su abuelo tenía un gran corazón. Podía notar claramente por qué su padre no les tenía afecto para nada, pero a él le pareció una pareja encantadora… Quizá, con los años, así se verían Lily y él. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco emocionado al pensarlo. 

**_...,,,...,,,__...,,,...,,,..._**

La cena transcurrió sin mayores incidentes. Scorpius no pudo evitar dividir a todos en aliados, neutrales y enemigos. En realidad, la mayoría eran neutrales. Obviamente de aliados tenía a Lily, sus suegros, Albus, Hugo, Hermione Weasley, y sorprendentemente a George Weasley y su hijo, a los cuales en vez de preocuparles les parecía divertir la situación.  
>Y bueno, obviamente los enemigos estaban más que claros y declarados: Rose Weasley, James, la propia Dominique y el tío Ron…<p>

- ¿Y cuándo decidieron esto? – comenzó Ron el delicado tema cuando ya los cafés y postres estaban servidos en la enorme mesa. Hermione lo miró duramente.

- En realidad, fue algo… sorpresivo – comenzó Lily, mirando con ojos brillantes a Scorpius.

- Creo que todos estamos interesados en saber la historia – sugirió la rubia tía Fleur, mirándolos con interés.

- Bueno, yo le había preparado un discurso para decírselo en King's Cross, pero a fin de cuentas lo dejé de lado y corrí mientras el tren ya se iba – comenzó sencillamente el rubio, clavando sus ojos en Lily, que se sonrojó levemente – Y corrí, y corrí, y le alcancé a gritar que se casara conmigo… Y bueno, ella dijo que sí.

Un silencio breve. Scorpius desvió la mirada, y se encontró con las emocionadas miradas de la mayoría de las mujeres.

- Eso es muy romántico – suspiró Victorie. Scorpius notó que Lily rodó los ojos. Soltó una risita.

- Pero hay algo que me pregunto – interrumpió Fleur – ¿Quién se hará cargo de la boda? Yo podría…

- No – cortó tajantemente Lily, causando la sorpresa de varios de los presentes, y la sonrisa disimulada de Hermione y de su prometido – No…Yo me haré cargo.

- Pero Lily… – comenzó Victorie – …Es muy pesado encargarse de una boda…

- Estoy segura que Lily logrará organizar todo de una forma eficiente y práctica – ayudó Hermione, sonriéndole a la pelirroja. Scorpius confirmó lo que había pensado al conocerla: ésa mujer era agradable. No entendía por qué a su padre no le caía bien.

- Pues yo siento curiosidad por algo muy importante y que nadie ha echado en falta – soltó Dominique, mirando fijamente a Scorpius – ¿Dónde está el anillo?

Hubo un murmullo de afirmación en el comedor, Ginny Weasley rió mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo, que estaba sentado al lado de ella y sonreía, aunque se le notaba algo pálido. Scorpius rió, y volteó a ver a Lily: su prometida estaba sonrojada, tanto que su cabello y su piel tenían el mismo tono.

- ¡Cierto, Lils! – exclamó Fred II, risueño – ¡Déjanos ver tu anillo!

Con lentitud y algo de pena, Lily mostró su mano izquierda. Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Hecho totalmente de oro blanco, el anillo tenía un intrincado diseño de pequeñas ramitas adornadas con tallados de varias aves. Los cuerpos de los pájaros eran diamantes, que rodeaban al enorme diamante central.

- ¡Es hermoso! – chilló Victorie.

- Oh, es realmente bonito – dijo Molly Weasley, alegre – Ha de haber sido muy caro…

- Nada es suficiente para Lily – exclamó terminante Scorpius, dedicándole una candorosa sonrisa – costó algo de trabajo encontrarlo, y el diamante principal aún más.

- Cierto es que no es nada común el color – comentó Bill Weasley, evaluándolo cuidadosamente – Es demasiado claro para ser amarillo…

- Champagne – corrigió Lily, retrayendo su mano lentamente – Es color champagne.

- Es realmente un anillo muy bonito, ¿No lo crees Ron? – aventuró Hermione. Ron solamente afirmó con la cabeza, mientras le daba otra mordida a su panqué.

- Y bueno, Dominique – puntualizó Scorpius, saboreando las palabras mientras Dominique le dedicaba una mirada fría – Ahí está el anillo. Y la boda…

- ¡Oh! ¡La boda debe ser magnífica! – exclamó Hugo, emocionado - ¿Qué darán de comer?

Todos estallaron en risas, mientras comenzaban a comentar los detalles de la boda que se veía venir. Solamente Rose, Dominique y James se mantenían en silencio, serios. Todos los demás, incluso el tío Ron que hablaba con su hijo sobre comida, estaban emocionados. Todos, hablando al mismo tiempo, animados, como una parvada de pájaros que cantan y trinan al final de la tarde.

**_...,,,...,,,__...,,,...,,,..._**

Lily suspiró, mientras cerraba la puerta: tío Ron, tía Hermione y sus hijos fueron los últimos en partir. Giró, y le dedicó al rubio una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él.

- Bueno, no ha ido tan mal, ¿O sí?

Scorpius sonrió, y recordó los saludos, los rostros, las miradas. Reconoció que realmente le habían sorprendido algunas actitudes, pero en realidad no iba a ser tan difícil como parecía. Quizá con Rose Weasley, James y Dominique tenía que andarse con muchísimo cuidado, pero eso era todo. Hasta sospechó que, con un poco de paciencia y halagos, podría ganarse al Tío Ron, con ayuda de su agradable y razonable esposa, claro.  
>Antes de responder, se perdió por un instante en ésos ojos marrones que tanto quería.<br>Bien valía la pena correr el riesgo de ser un Malfoy entre Weasleys y Potters, por ella. Por Lily.

- Para nada. Ha estado perfecto.

Y abrazándola, él y su sonriente prometida se acomodaron en el acogedor sillón, y observaron en silencio las llamas de la chimenea hasta que cayeron dormidos.


	18. Enero

…_¡Aló! :3 ¡Al fin, al fin pude sentarme a escribir! Y es que la universidad realmente está insufrible. Pero en fin, aquí tienen, dos capítulos más. :3 Espero les agrade, recuerden que ya falta menos para la boda :3 Vayan pensando sugerencias, ideas pequeñitas que les gustaría ver en la boda. Como los quiero tanto :3 meteré en la escena todas las ideas que pueda.  
>En fin, ése era el comercial. Los dejo con las viñetas. ¡Un besazo!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Enero<strong>

Supuso que se tenía que ir acostumbrando.  
>Pero no había intentado nada más difícil en toda su vida. Ni siquiera las primeras veces de ella sobre una escoba había sentido eso. Ésa corriente de sangre caliente que golpeaba su cabeza, dejándola mareada. Ése temblor en las manos, que intentaba esconder sosteniendo en la derecha su champagne de ondina y en la izquierda un pliegue de su vestido plateado. Ése nudo en el estómago, que la dejaba inapetente a las deliciosas fuentes y platillos que adornaban por todos lados el enorme y bello jardín de la Mansión Malfoy.<p>

Estaba volviéndose loca, pensó Lily. Definitivamente se acabaría volviendo loca, ahí parada, con la sonrisa forzada y fingiendo que escuchaba a su suegro hablando sobre la situación política actual del Londres Mágico con Escocia. Y no es que ella no supiera de eso, no, si se la había pasado toda la bendita semana anterior leyendo periódicos y en pláticas con Tía Hermione que la hacían sentir en la escuela muggle de política e historia. No, simplemente ése sentimiento que le cerraba el estómago también le cerraba la cabeza y el entendimiento.

Volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la izquierda: Su prometido, Scorpius, estaba al lado de la mesa de los postres, con su copa de champagne en la mano. Con una mano en su bolsillo, y riendo como modelo de Corazón de Bruja, platicaba amenamente con tres arpías.  
>Y no, no eran sus nuevas mascotas, eran sus amigas de Slytherin. Eso le había dicho su padre. Aaaaah, es que se llevaban tan bien, Lily, los hubieras visto. Pues sí, vaya que los veía ahora. Y no eran problema dos de ellas, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la más pequeña de las tres: Una pulga vestida con un tonto vestido rojo, que se podía ver desde las mazmorras de Hogwarts hasta aquí que se derretía por su prometido.<p>

Estaba celosa.  
>Muy, muy celosa.<p>

- ¿Todo bien, Lily? – escuchó una voz clara a su espalda.

- S-sí, señora Malfoy, gracias.

- Te he dicho que me digas…

- Astoria. Perdón, Astoria, no vuelve a ocurrir.

La bruja castaña le sonrió cariñosamente, y luego le susurró acercándose un poco más a ella:

- Te entiendo, es horrible.

Lily la miró fijamente.

- ¿De qué…?

- De eso, obviamente – dijo la mayor, señalando con una delicada inclinación de cabeza la escena de su hijo con las arpías – a mí me pasó lo mismo con Draco, y también en la fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso. Parece que justo después de que lo anuncias les salen fans de hasta por debajo de las piedras. Y ¡Por Merlín! Hasta de la misma familia son.

- ¿De verdad? – susurró Lily, un poco aliviada. Parecía que con la mamá de Scorp tenía más en común delo que pensó.

- Horrible – siguió la castaña, tomándola del brazo y alejándola discretamente de la entretenida plática de política escocesa – En la fiesta estaba Pansy, la madre de… ella, la chica del vestido rojo.

- Eve – susurró Lily, contemplando con los ojos entrecerrados a la pelinegra que en ése momento estaba celebrando escandalosamente un chiste de Scorp.

- Ella – continuó Astoria – Bueno, su madre estaba en la fiesta y casi se muere del coraje cuando anunciamos el compromiso… Justo como su hija, que casi se desmayó. Bueno, así fue la escena. Pero a fin de cuentas hasta la invité a nuestra boda.

- ¿En serio? – cuestionó la pelirroja, mirando fijamente a su suegra que sonreía, orgullosa.

- ¡Pero claro! Lily, debes aprender a disfrutar que te envidien a tu marido. En vez de celarlo, presúmelo; a ellas les deja claro que no eres alguien con quien se pueda jugar, y a ellos les encanta. Recuerda: si te casas con un Malfoy, eso siempre va a ocurrir.

Lily, afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras miraba fijamente a Scorp.

- Lo intentaré, señ…Astoria.

- Pura cuestión de práctica. Es fácil ya que te acostumbras a sus clubs de fans, Lily. Y es divertido, si sabes disfrutarlo y si jamás olvidas que él te prefirió sobre todas ellas. Ellas jamás podrán darte batalla.

Astoria Malfoy le sonrió cálidamente a la pelirroja, dándole un suave apretón de ánimo en el brazo. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida, y volvió a mirar a Scorpius.  
>Notó que él la estaba viendo. El rubio le sonrió ampliamente, causando que las tres chicas que lo rodeaban giraran y le dedicaran miradas cargadas de envidia.<br>Lily levantó su copa, sonriendo llena de orgullo.

Bueno, el nudo en el estómago aún no se iba, pero disminuyó un poco. Quizá, como dijera Astoria, sólo es cuestión de práctica.


	19. Febrero

…_¡Y aquí está el segundo! Nos leemos en el próximo :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Febrero<strong>

Su cabello despedía ése olor a rosas y anís que tanto le gustaba. Su cabeza, recargada en su hombro, se movía de vez en cuando, liberando otro poco de ése olor.

- …Y ya está casi todo, sólo falta una cosa.

- ¿Cuál?

- El vestido, Scorp.

- En eso no puedo ser de mucha ayuda.

La pelirroja rió, y su cabello rojizo brilló furiosamente al Sol del más bello atardecer que Scorpius hubiera vivido en Hogsmeade. Bueno, ella lo hacía bello. Ella y el hecho de que ya todo estuviera casi al punto para su boda: se la habían pasado hablando de ella y de los detalles pendientes; en eso se habían gastado su catorce de febrero juntos, sentados en una banca del mismo jardín donde en la visita pasada le había dado su anillo.

- Tía Hermione ha sido de mucha ayuda, deberíamos darle algo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí Lily, unos chocolates, algo. Yo me encargo.

Lily afirmó con la cabeza, y volvió a guardar silencio, con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Scorpius sabía que la hacía feliz el hecho de que su prometido sangre pura se llevara muy bien con su tía hija de muggles. Sí, inaudito pero cierto. Incluso su padre se había sorprendido.

_- Ésa… Granger. No sé como te cae bien, Scorp. ¿No te ha golpeado?_

_- ¡Papá! – exclamó el rubio, casi escupiendo su cena – Obviamente no, ha sido muy amable conmigo. También Ronald Weasley. Algo duro de convencer, muy necio, pero va cediendo._

_- Son ideas tuyas, Draco – cortó Astoria después de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino – Todos han sido muy amables con Scorp._

_- Bueno, quizá sí han sido amables –convino Draco – pero hay que ver si en plena boda no se le a alguno de ellos gritar "¡Yo me opongo!" Yo que tú llevaría la varita, hijo._

_- ¡Draco! – regañó Astoria, mirándolo duramente._

_- ¿Qué? Es sólo una sugerencia._

Definitivamente llevaría la varita. Bien guardada en el smoking, pero la llevaría y lo haría notar. A ver si a Rose o a James se les ocurría abrir la boca. Esperaba que no fuera a Dominique a la que se le ocurriera, pues no sabía bien porqué, pero sentía que de ella debía cuidarse. Tenía que encontrar el modo de evitar problemas con ella en plena boda.

- Lily, ¿Quiénes serán tus damas de honor?

- Aún no lo sé – murmuró la chica – supongo que le diré a Tía Hermione. Y a Dominique.

- Será lo más conveniente. Y deben de estar todo el tiempo contigo, pecas. No las pierdas de vista.

- Sobretodo a Dom, ¿Verdad? No se le vaya a ocurrir maldecirte o algo así.

Scorpius volteó a ver a su prometida, y notó que ella estaba aguantando la risa.

- Sólo soy precavido.

- ¡Le tienes miedo a mi prima! – Lily soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Obvio no! Yo…

Pero nada de lo que dijera el rubio cambiaría la opinión de su leona, que se estaba desternillando de la risa. Scorpius soltó un gruñido.

- Tendrá que pasar sobre mí para maldecirte, Scorpius Malfoy – le susurró la chica desués de apagar sus risas, mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla – Te lo prometo.

Scorpius la miró fijamente, con los ojos brillantes, y le sonrió mientras le depositaba un beso en la nariz. Lily le sonrió a su vez, y recargó de nuevo la cabeza en su hombro.  
>Los pensamientos de Scorpius volvieron a la boda, los arreglos y a la prensa que debía invitar.<p>

"_De todos modos llevaré mi varita"_


	20. Marzo

_¡He vuelto! Perdón de nuevo por la enooorme tardanza u_u Pero además de la uni, tuve una crisis de inspiración para éste fic en par´ticular :S Peeero... ¡Al parecer ya terminó! xD Porque acabo de escribir dos capis completitos :3 Y ya tengo las ideas para los últimos cuatro. Así que, sin más, espero que les guste mucho mucho, y que dejen REVIEWS para estimular positivamente a ésta humilde y torrrrpe escritora :3_

_Por si quieren ver el vestido que tomé de referencia para el de Lily, es __éste: (sin espacios, obviamente) :D  
><em>h t t p : / / www . quien . com / fotogalerias/2010/09/23/tendencias-2010-en-vestidos-de-novia  
><em>Es la fotografía 8 de 20.<em>

_¡Un besazo! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Marzo<strong>

"Las bondades de tener un novio influyente" pensó Lily, mientras sentía los alegres rayos del sol en su cara.  
>Y es que, Merlín sabía cómo, pero Scorpius había hechizado a McGonagall para convencerla de que la dejara salir ése fin de semana del castillo, pues tenía algo que comprar para la boda. Y para la delicada misión, su tía Fleur y su prima Victorie habían saltado primeras en ofrecerse. Ginny Potter, sabia conocedora de lo difícil que era ir de compras con su hija, no había insistido mucho. Hasta se había dado el lujo de soltar una risita. Igual había hecho Scorp, cuando Lily le había contado en ésa última visita a Hogsmeade que planeaba hacer que alguien la acompañara por el vestido. Scorp se había desternillado de risa, ésa risa de él, tan suya, tan alegre y cálida, tan…<p>

- ¡Lily! – escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Victorie – Te estoy diciendo que ésas tiendas de la esquina…

La voz de Victorie se volvió a diluir en el aire. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió, distraída. Victorie y tía Fleur parecían las novias, no ella. Notó que su tía le señalaba un local al final de la calle, mientras la tomaban del brazo y comenzaban a caminar. ¿Tiendas? Scorp no era muy amante de las tiendas, a menos que fueran de artículos de quidditch, en lo cual ambos coincidían, o de jardinería. A Scorp se le daban muy bien las plantas y las flores. Lily creía que él había heredado eso de su madre, Astoria.  
>Sus ojos vagaron por los aparadores por los que pasaban. Tantas telas y colores… La abrumaban, la distraían. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera ella sabía bien qué estaba buscando. Sabía que lo reconocería al verlo, pero hasta ahora llevaban todo el sábado y parte de la mañana del domingo vagando por las innumerables tiendas de París y nada. Sus ojos marrones se posaron en un ramo de rosas blancas. Le agradaban, pero sentía que las rosas eran demasiado clásicas… Scorp podía hacer crecer rosas en un muro de ladrillos. Era increíble con la jardinería…<p>

- ¡Lily! – una voz fuerte la sacó de su ensoñación – ¡Te estoy hablando!

Volvió a la realidad. Victorie y tía Fleur la miraban con reproche. La pelirroja se sintió un poco culpable: ellas también habían seguido la larga ruta de las tiendas, pero, a diferencia de ella, se les veía cansadas e irritadas. Y en ése par de francesas, éso era muy significativo.

- Llevamos cientos, miles de tiendas, Lily Luna – la reprendió Victorie – y ni siquiera te has dignado en decir que algún vestido estaba lindo.

- Lo siento, yo…

- Lily, las tiendas se acaban – sentenció Fleur, sonriendo levemente – es _hoga_ de que decidas _pog_ alguno de los miles de vestidos que hemos visto.

- Pero, es que…

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. ¡No recordaba todos! Y además, era obvio que si no los recordaba era porque no le habían gustado. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y urgente.

- Bien – exclamó mientras sacaba un pequeño objeto de su bolso – Vuelvo en un momento.

Y se alejó de ellas a zancadas, dejándolas con expresión sorprendida en el rostro.  
>Mientras caminaba, suspiró e intentó concentrarse. Tomó el pequeño objeto entre sus manos. Apretó un pequeño botón, y luego otro. Sonó un <em>bip<em>…otro _bip_… Se lo aceró al oído, y rezó por haber hecho todo bien, como se lo había enseñado…

- ¿Bueno? – escuchó la voz cálida muy cerca de su oído. Lily dio un brinco.

- ¡Tía Hermione! – susurró, loca de la felicidad por haber hecho bien todos los pasos para usar ése pequeño aparato – Necesito tu ayuda. Yo…

- Lo supuse – cortó risueña su tía – Voy para allá.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando Hermione Weasley apareció, dando la vuelta a la esquina de la calle. Le sonrió.

- ¿Cuántas tiendas llevas, Lily? – le cuestionó a forma de saludo.

- He perdido la cuenta – ambas rieron. Lily sabía que ella era la única que podría salvarla de las rubias furiosas.

- Bien, comencemos de cero – recitó la abogada Hermione. Porque en ése momento, Lily supo que estaba hablando con la abogada Hermione, que clasificaba todo para poder resolverlo más rápido - ¿Blanco o de color?

- Blanco, con algunos detalles en gris – dijo ella, tan rápido que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

- ¿Corto o largo? ¿Muy amplio o ceñido al cuerpo? ¿Con cola? ¿Con velo?

- Largo y sin cola. Ni tan ceñido ni tan amplio, un punto intermedio. Y un velo corto, sencillo…

- ¿Aplicaciones de algún tipo?

- Perlas – sonrió Lily – Me gustan las perlas.

- Bien – Tía Hermione se alejó un par de pasos de ella y la contempló de pies a cabeza – He leído algunos libros en los que te explican qué te queda según tu tipo de cuerpo, y creo…

Dejó la frase en el aire, y la tomó del brazo mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella.  
>Pasaron por donde hace algunos minutos Lily había dejado a su tía y a su prima. Las vio dentro de una tienda de zapatos, felices como niñas en Navidad. Sonrió, ya volverían por ellas más tarde.<br>El camino de tía Hermione seguía y seguía, serpenteando entre las tiendas, y su tía observaba rápidamente cada aparador. Se detuvo de pronto frente a una tienda que le agradó mucho a Lily: la construcción era tipo griego, con columnas y totalmente blanca. Los vestidos que se exhibían en el aparador le recordaban a los elegantes vestidos vaporosos que llevaban las mujeres en la época del esplendor romano y griego. Eran lindos, pero no lo suficiente para ella…

No alcanzó a terminar el pensamiento pues ya su tía la arrastraba al interior de la enorme tienda. Los ojos de Lily comenzaron a pasear por cada maniquí, analizando cada tela, cada piedrecilla que encontraba. Lo sentía, el que buscaba estaba cerca.  
>Rió, pensando que si Scorp estuviera ahí, la tacharía de loca y se reiría, con la risa reflejada en ésos ojos grises de lluvia. Grises de nubes…NO. No podía seguir desvariando por él. Tenía que concentrarse.<p>

- _Bonjour_ – saludó la dependienta - ¿Les podemos ayudar en algo?

- A decir verdad, sí – respondió Hermione – estamos buscando un vestido…

Su pequeño suspiro de sorpresa hizo que su tía se interrumpiera, y la volteara a ver.

- Ése.

Ése. No el de al lado, no el de la siguiente tienda. Ése. Debía ser _ése_.  
>La dependienta sonrió al ver el vestido que la pelirroja contemplaba con ojos de adoración.<p>

- Oh, tiene un gusto lindo, señorita – comentó la mujer – Ése está hecho a mano, al igual que su velo. Por lo tanto, es único modelo. Y por lo que veo, le quedará perfecto.

"Y vaya que me quedó perfecto" pensaba Lily mientras se contemplaba en los espejos de la tienda. El velo, el vestido…Hasta los delicados zapatos de lazos, típicamente griegos, le habían quedado perfectos.  
>La tela vaporosa se ceñía en su pecho y cintura, cayendo libre por sus caderas hasta el suelo. Perlas que iban desde el color plata hasta gris oscuro formaban figurillas de aves en una línea que se extendía por abajo del pecho y subían delicadamente hacia sus hombros. El velo tenía en toda la orilla perlas en el mismo diseño, y se sostenía por una pequeña peineta decorada con las mismas perlas, que formaban una delicada ave que abría sus alas, triunfal.<br>Hasta que volteó a ver a Hermione, que la veía con ojos brillantes, se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa era la más grande que había tenido en su vida.  
>Ahora sí, ya estaba lista.<p> 


	21. Abril

_Y aquí está, de una vez, el segundo que acabo de hacer :D ¡Espero también les guste! Y recuerden... Reviews! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Abril<strong>

- Quién te viera.

- Cállate.

El trino de los pájaros llegaba hasta él, haciéndolo aún más feliz de lo que ya era.  
>Lily tenía el vestido. Lo había conseguido, se lo había informado tía Hermione…Es decir, Hermione Weasley. Ya no faltaba ningún detalle, gracias a la previsión y visión de la misma Hermione, de la madre de Lily, de su propia madre, y gracias al hermoso sueldo que tenía…Y sí, quizá gracias en parte al dinero de su padre.<br>Scorpius observó a Lily platicando con su madre. Había decidido ir de visita casi diario en las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Se veía hermosa, con el sol arrancando fulgores rojos a su cabello.

- En Hogwarts siempre tenías todo a última hora – siguió Zabini, risueño – Y ahora mira, aún faltan casi cuatro meses para tu boda y ya tienes todo… O casi todo.

Scorpius lo miró, espantado.

- No he dejado nada, Mael. Todo lo tengo cubierto. To-do.

- No es verdad – canturreó el moreno, sonriente. Scorpius lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué diablos…? Claro que… NO. No, Mael – sentenció terminantemente – NO quiero eso.

- ¡Vamos, Scorp! – rogó su amigo, mirándolo con reproche – Eres mi mejor amigo, eres como mi hermano…

- No, Mael.

- No me puedes negar ése honor, no me puedes quitar…

- Basta.

- …La oportunidad de mi vida.

- Ni hablar.

- …Será divertido, en Amsterdam…

- ¡Amsterdam! – bufó el rubio, después de vaciar su copa de whisky de fuego de un golpe – Santo cielo, Mael. Jamás.

- ¡Pero…! – chilló su amigo, mientras lo miraba con ojos de dolor – ¡Lo venimos planeando desde Hogwarts!

- Mael…

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – exclamó Mael Zabini, poniéndose de pie rápidamente – ¡Es lo peor…! ¡El peor insulto que he recibido! ¡Me has…! – el moreno lo miró aún con más dolor, y unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos – ¡Me has…! ¡Roto el corazón!

- Ay ya, ya, basta… – rogó Scorpius, mirándolo entre exasperado y divertido.

- ¡Scorpius! – seguía berreando su amigo, cayendo de rodillas ante él y comenzando a retorcerse – …¡Scorpius Hyperion!

- ¡Mael!

- ¡Me derritoooo…!

- ¡Está bien! ¡Ya! – exclamó el rubio, soltando una carcajada. Su amigo era todo drama – Ya. Está bien.

- …¿De verdad? – cuestionó el chico, deteniéndose a plena convulsión.

- De verdad. De acuerdo. Pero sólo una noche, no una semana como habíamos dicho.

- Una noche.

- Una noche.

- Bien – Blaise sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de cocodrilo de la cara y se levantaba para sacudirse el pantalón – Una noche es más que suficiente. ¡Noche de chicos! ¡Tu despedida de soltero! Es más, no será cualquier despedida, será _la_ despedida de soltero, Scorp.

- Quiero estar vivo para mi boda, Mael Zabini. Es lo único que te pido.

El moreno le dedicó una esplendorosa sonrisa, mientras levantaba su copa de whisky.

- Todo saldrá perfectamente, Scorp. Confía en mí, es una fiesta, y yo… Soy un Zabini.

Scorpius suspiró.  
>Precisamente por eso sentía que debía comenzarse a preocupar. Dejarle a Lily algo en su testamento no se veía tan mala idea. Y pensando en testamentos y muertes accidentales…<br>Escuchó las risas de Lily y su madre, lejos, en el invernadero.

- Hay otra cosa que aún no tengo cubierta.

El rubio pudo sentir la sorprendida mirada de su amigo sobre él.

- Diablos, debe ser delicado.

- Ésa Weasley – susurró el rubio, clavando su mirada en un petirrojo que picaba el suelo a unos metros de él – Dominique Weasley. Es la única que falta de neutralizar.

- ¿Hasta Ronald Weasley…?

- Tengo a su mujer de mi lado. Ni él ni su hija, ésa Rose, harán nada. Estoy seguro. Igual que estoy seguro que mi suegra controlará a James. Además, también tengo a Albus ahí. Los demás ya no me preocupan. Hasta los abuelos de Lily me adoran.

- ¡Eres un pillín, Scorpy! – canturreó con voz chillona su amigo, mientras le jalaba una mejilla, haciéndolo escupir el whisky de la risa.

- ¡Idiota! – chilló el rubio, mientras Mael soltaba una carcajada – ¡Concéntrate! Esto es serio.

- La verdad sí – el moreno detuvo sus juegos, y después de llenar las copas de nuevo lo miró atentamente – ¿Tienes alguna mínima idea de qué hacer?

- No. De hecho, ni siquiera sé muy bien por qué siento a Dominique como una amenaza. Pero a ella no me la he podido ganar. La verdad, ni siquiera lo he intentado como debería. Ella… – la imagen de la chica de desafiantes ojos azules apareció frente a él –…Ella es condenadamente lista.

- Vaya.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando al petirrojo que había logrado sacar un gusano del suelo y ya disfrutaba del festín.

- Hay que pensar algo rápido, Mael. No quiero que Dominique sea el petirrojo.

- Hay que ser pacientes, Scorp, no pierdas la cabeza – susurró su amigo – Hay que esperar el momento adecuado para acercarse a ella y dejar las cosas en claro. Hablar de frente en un momento sensible.

- Es arriesgado.

- Es lo único que te queda, Scorp.

- Lo haré…Antes de la boda – declaró Scorpius.

- Antes de la boda – confirmó su amigo – Y después de la despedida.

Scorpius lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Mael sonrió pícaramente.  
>Y chocaron las copas.<p> 


	22. Mayo

_¡Oló! :3 Aquí tienen, un capi más. Espero les esté gustando la conclusión de la historia... ¡Que ya sólo nos quedan tres capítulos! Y probablemente, muy probablemente, un epílogo, para ustedes y por ustedes. (He notado que soy muy dada a los epílogos... Es que amo los finales felices. )  
>Aprovecho para decirles, de nuevo: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER. Por reviewear, por favoritear, por alertar, por todos los nuevos verbos que acabo de inventar por ustedes xD GRACIAS...<br>En fin... ¡A dejar reviews, muchos REVIEWS para éste, su fic! Y claro, para hacer un poquito más feliz a la escritora. (osea yo :3)_

_¡Un besazo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mayo<strong>

"_Un wargo o huargo es una criatura muy parecida a los lobos comunes, pero mucho más fuerte, inteligente y veloz. Sus colmillos_…"

Lily se talló los ojos con las manos. Ya era tarde. Hora de dormir para el huargo y para ella.  
>Los ÉXTASIS estaban ya a una semana de distancia. Pero se sentía lista. A pesar de los nervios, estaba lista. En las vacaciones de Semana Santa, Scorpius, su premio anual personal, la había ayudado a estudiar pociones, que no era precisamente su materia más fuerte.<p>

Entre pensamientos de runas, huargos y pociones antialérgicas, se colocó la pijama. Sus compañeras de cuarto ya estaban dormidas. Se deslizó lo más silenciosamente que pudo entre sus sábanas.  
>Hasta el vestido de graduación tenía listo. Lo había comprado hace un mes, junto con el vestido de novia. Sonrió. <em>Su<em> vestido de novia.  
>No podía creer que ya tenía todo listo, y que en los pocos días de Mayo que le quedaban sólo tenía que preocuparse por los exámenes. Y claro, después sólo se preocuparía por conseguir el trabajo que quería.<br>"_No te apures_" escuchó claramente la voz de Scorpius "_Dime el departamento que quieres y lo tendrás. ¿Seguridad Mágica? ¿Cooperación Mágica Internacional? Tú pide, yo lo concedo, pecas_."  
>Pero no, ella no quería el Ministerio de Magia. No, no, ella tenía ya muy claro que quería.<br>Fotógrafa.  
>Sí, era una locura, pero ella adoraba tomar fotografías. Planeaba conseguir un lugar en <em>El Profeta<em>, y ser fotógrafa. Aunque sus fotos eran más bien artísticas…

La pelirroja suspiró, recordando los cientos de fotografías de atardeceres, aves y paisajes que tenía. Sobre todo, recordó la fotografía de Scorpius que tenía sobre su mesita de noche. Se la había tomado en Diciembre, antes de la cena familiar. En ella se veía a Scorpius sentado en la sala de la casa de Lily. Tenía su mirada perdida en la chimenea. Y a pesar de los nervios del momento, en la fotografía tenía una expresión tranquila, dulce. El fuego se reflejaba en su cabello platino de una forma increíble.  
>Sí, definitivamente era buena fotógrafa. Quizá no tuviera los más brillantes ÉXTASIS, pero sus fotografías nadie las igualaba.<p>

La sensación de sopor que antecede al sueño le recorrió el cuerpo, y suspiró mientras se arrebujaba en las sábanas.

**...,,,...,,,...,,,...**

_La imagen de Astoria Malfoy apareció ante ella, en su enorme invernadero, bañado de luz del sol._

_- Ésas orquídeas son de Scorpius – señaló la mujer un montón de elegantes flores – Aún no sé cómo diablos le florecieron. A mí no se me dan mucho las flores de ornato. Más bien las aromáticas, incluso las medicinales se me dan, pero a Scorp…_

_- A mi no se me dan muy bien las plantas – comentó ella._

_- Bueno, yo más bien he aprendido con los años, Lily. Seguro que dentro de algún tiempo tendrás una maravillosa mano para las flores – la castaña le sonrió ampliamente, mientras seguían su camino por el interior del cálido jardín._

_- ¿Y ésos árboles?_

_- ¿Los naranjos? De Scorp también – Astoria bufó – Merlín sabe que ésta tierra no es para árboles tropicales, pero hasta eso se le da a Scorpius._

_- Él puede hacer crecer rosas en un muro de ladrillos – recitó Lily, recordando las palabras que la mujer que tenía enfrente había dicho meses atrás._

_Astoria sonrió._

_- Siempre he dicho que Scorp es mi alma y el corazón de su padre – comentó la mujer, mientras se sentaban en elegantes bancas de madera en lo que parecía ser una salita en medio del invernadero – Es un niño sumamente sensible y… Vaya, un niño que ya trabaja – rió Astoria – Lo sigo viendo como un niño…_

_Su voz se perdió, y Lily respetó su silencio. La mujer apareció con un movimiento de varita un par de vasos con jugo de arándano. Le ofreció uno a la pelirroja._

_- Scorpius nos regaló lo mejor de nuestras vidas. A Draco y a mí – continuó Astoria, con voz nostálgica – Y ahora nada me hace más feliz que verlo así de contento. Y aunque Draco no lo muestre mucho, él también se alegra muchísimo de su compromiso. Yo lo sé, a mí Draco jamás me miente, porque nunca le sale._

_- Astoria, yo… – Lily abrió y cerró la boca – …No sé qué decir._

_- No digas nada. Sólo haz feliz a mi hijo – Astoria le dedicó una amplia sonrisa – Y sobre todo, ten paciencia._

_Lily la miró, interrogante. Astoria suspiró._

_- El casarse con un Malfoy, como ya lo has de haber comenzado a notar, no es nada fácil._

_La Gryffindor afirmó con la cabeza. Lo había comenzado a notar desde que había sentido celos por primera vez en su vida, en aquella fiesta, meses atrás._

_- Y no lo digo sólo por los celos de sus admiradoras – siguió Astoria, adivinando su pensamiento – Sino también por la manía de los Malfoy con su trabajo. La única amante que tienen es su trabajo. Parece que también se casan con él. Y su humor… – la mujer suspiró, y sonrió como recordando algo – …Su maldito humor, que a veces es odiosamente inaguantable. Lily, debes tener un carácter fuerte si no quieres que su humor te consuma._

_- Sí, lo entiendo… – Lily sabía bien de qué hablaba su suegra. Cuando se enfadaba o se ponía celoso, Scorpius era insoportable._

_- Y sobre todo, jamás te dejes convencer por más carita de unicornio bebé que te pongan…Bueno, que Scorpius te ponga. No. Bien sé que heredó el irresistible encanto de su padre. Parece que éso es ya genético de los Malfoy – ambas rieron – Y Merlín es testigo de cuánto me cuesta imponerme a Draco. Pero alguien debe imponerles límites, y para eso estamos nosotras, Lily. Las mujeres que andamos con dragones._

_- Y con escorpiones – completó ella. Ambas soltaron una carcajada._

_- Astoria, yo… – Lily tragó saliva – … Sé que ha de haber sido difícil. Es decir, una Potter…_

_- No digas tonterías, Lily – la reprendió Astoria, con un movimiento desdeñoso de la mano – Si a alguien le costó trabajo, fue a Draco. Y Scorpius le dejó bien claro todo. A mí me encantó la idea desde que te conocí. Sabía que tú podrías con mi hijo. No es alguien fácil de manejar. Pero tú, Lily… Lo harás muy bien, ya lo verás. Y en todo caso, para lo que necesites estoy yo aquí._

_- Gracias, Astoria._

_Lily sonrió. No encontró qué mas decir, y aunque lo hubiera encontrado, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. Astoria sonrió a su vez, y le dio un trago a su vaso, perdiendo la mirada en los confines del invernadero._  
><em>Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, bebiendo jugo de arándano y viendo las flores.<em>

_- Ésto de los Malfoy casi es cuestión de magia, Lily. Pero de magia verdadera, magia antigua, la que se hacía con el corazón... Scorp puede hacer crecer rosas en los muros con sólo hablarles. Tú puedes hacer sonreír a mi hijo con sólo aparecer ante él. Y eso, a mi parecer, tiene muchísimo más magia que las rosas._

_Lily sintió un brinco de felicidad en el corazón._

**...,,,...,,,...,,,...**

El Sol que le caía en la cara la despertó, y notó que tenía una sonrisa en la cara, por el recuerdo recién soñado... ¿O podría decir el sueño recién recordado?  
>Se estiró, y su mirada se clavó en la fotografía de Scorpius sobre la mesita de noche. El Scorpius de la foto volteó a verla, y le guiñó un ojo.<p>

- Bueno – suspiró ella, risueña – Es hora de desayunar para ésta mujer que anda con escorpiones.


	23. Junio

_¡Oló! Pues cumplo ésta semanita, trayéndoles otro capi más, después de los tres que les he dado la pasada como muestra de mi arrepentimiento por el retraso u_u Pero, pero... ¡Aquí está! Al fin, lo que un Zabini hace para la despedida de soltero de su mejor amigo. :3 Espero les agrade tanto como a mí me agradó el escribirlo. Y, sin más, aquí tienen el capítulo. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Junio<strong>

- ¿Y entonces dónde vas a ir con Mael?

- ¿Perdón? – Scorp tuvo que hablar casi a gritos. La música estaba muy fuerte.

- ¿Que dónde van a ir a fin de cuentas tú y Mael? – Lily también tenía que casi gritar.

La graduación había sido un éxito, pero nada comparable a la fiesta que habían planeado los Weasley para Lily y para Hugo. Eran ya más de las 3 de la mañana, y parecía que aún iba para largo.

- Aún no decidimos bien, pero parece ser que…Mael tiene la idea de…Bueno, ir a Amsterdam.

- ¿Amsterdam? – la pelirroja lo miró fijamente. Él le dedicó una sonrisita.

**…,,,…,,,…,,,**

El reloj de péndulo de la elegante sala de los Malfoy marcó las cinco de la tarde.

- Lo quiero de regreso. _Vivo_. ¿Estoy siendo lo suficientemente clara, Mael Zabini?

- Más clara ni el agua, Lils. No te preocupes – el moreno se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón, y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la pelirroja sentada frente a él, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido – Vivo y completo, sin una sola parte faltante.

La pelirroja los miró alternativamente. Mael no flaqueó su gran sonrisa, y Scorp no pudo más que intentar sonreír.

**…,,,…,,,…,,,**

- Ahora sí te luciste.

- Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo. Soy grandioso.

Scorpius dejó caer la maleta y se acercó al balcón. La vista del canal de Keizersgracht era hermosa desde ahí.

- Bien, ahora empezaremos lo divertido – escuchó que decía Zabini a su espalda. Scorpius giró y vio que estaba guardando una cantidad considerable de euros y dólares americanos.

- Ni pienses que iremos al Barrio Rojo, ni a las _Coffee shops_.

- No te preocupes, sé que te has vuelto aburrido…que diga, muy bien portado – Mael soltó una risita – Así que no, no te obligaré a ir conmigo a una zona llena de mujeres dispuestas a cumplir tus deseos más… No, no, no – rió el moreno, abriendo la puerta de la elegante habitación, esperando que Scorpius saliera – Iremos por algo mucho mejor.

**…,,,…,,,…,,,**

Scorpius arrugó la nariz.

A su lado, Mael hablaba rápido y fluido un idioma muy extraño, y parecía que les estaba diciendo algo divertido a ésos tres magos altos y con un aspecto algo extraño que – según él – eran amigos. Y es que, como digno Zabini, Mael parecía tener amigos hasta por debajo de las piedras del Lago Negro.

- Nos harán descuento y nos darán una zona exclusiva – canturreó el moreno, mientras uno de los tres que habían platicado con él los guiaba por el lugar lleno de gente bailando y bebiendo. Zabini tuvo que levantar la voz – Y como saben que es tu despedida…

- ¡Mael! – lo reprendió Scorpius. Pero su amigo no escuchó, o hizo como que no había escuchado.

- … Nos darán las especialidades de la casa. Deliciosas, Scorp, increíbles.

- Espero que se trate de bebidas… ¿Ya has estado aquí?

- Un par de veces… No me preguntes muy bien qué hice en ése par de veces, porque no lo recuerdo. Ahora… – Mael levantó una de las copas que les acababan de traer a la elegante salita – …Quiero brindar por ti, Scorp. Por ti y por tu matrimonio con ésa increíblemente valiente mujer que aceptó casarse contigo y aguantarte. ¿Era una Gryffindor, verdad?

- Totalmente.

- Pues salud por eso.

Las copas con misteriosos líquidos de colores chocaron. Scorpius sonrió nerviosamente mientras veía a su amigo tomarse todo el líquido verde fosforescente de su copa de un solo trago. Miró la suya: un líquido también verde pero mucho más oscuro que el de Zabini, casi verde pantano, se retorcía y formaba figurillas raras en el vaso.

- Venga Scorp, que tu bebida no muerde…

Scorpius sonrió y se empinó el vaso entero. Inmediatamente sintió cómo el líquido le enfriaba su garganta como si de hielo se tratara.

Y entonces el mundo se puso negro.

**…,,,…,,,…,,,**

El mar.

A Scorpius siempre le había gustado el mar. Misterioso, terrible, hermoso, con miles de secretos. Y aves. Gaviotas, muchas gaviotas…

El chillido de la gaviota en su oído le hizo pegar un brinco.

- Aaaaghh… ¿Qué…?

Al incorporarse había espantado a la bandada de gaviotas que le había estado picoteando su ropa. O más bien, la ropa que traía. Porque ésa no era su ropa.  
>Al intentar levantarse, un dolor punzante le recorrió la cabeza. Se las arregló para ponerse de pie, y contempló lo que traía puesto: un pantaloncillo corto de terciopelo negro con unos tirantes ridículos para su gusto. No traía camisa. Ni zapatos, ni… Merlín, no tenía su varita.<p>

Espantado, se buscó la cartera. Afortunadamente la encontró en el bolsillo trasero. Al tomarla, una lluvia de papeles rectangulares salió de ella y se regó por toda la playa. Alcanzó a tomar uno con los dedos, y notó que tenía escrito un nombre y un número.

"Anki Klazina. 0201347…"

Lo dejó caer. Tomó otros dos papelitos, y resultaron ser del mismo estilo. Sus ojos pasearon por los que estaba regados a su alrededor en la arena. Con espanto creciente, noto que todos eran exactamente lo mismo, sólo con diferentes nombres y diferentes teléfonos.

- ¡MAEL…!

**…,,,…,,,…,,,**

La puerta de la habitación cedió estrepitosamente.

- ¡Sabía que no tardarías! Has llegado justo a tiempo para el desayu…

- ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! – rugió el rubio, lanzándose sobre la mesilla del hotel y derribando a su amigo, que soltó un chillido de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos te ocurre, Scorp?

- ¡¿Que qué diablos me ocurre! ¿¡QUE QUÉ DIABLOS ME…! – el rubio tomo aire, intentando dominarse – Despierto por el chillido de una gaviota y me encuentro en una playa desconocida, semidesnudo, con miles de notas de chicas en mi cartera, sin zapatos y sin mi ropa y peor aún, sin mi varita. Y me duele tanto la cabeza que apenas y puedo ponerme en pie, así que como no puedo aparecerme tengo que caminar tres kilómetros hasta aquí sin zapatos… Y en el camino intento recordar cómo llegué a ésa miserable situación y no puedo…Y todavía me preguntas ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ME OCURRE!

- Venga, hermano, si querías una explicación por ahí hubieras empezado – contestó el moreno, sonriente a pesar de tener a su mejor amigo aplastándole las costillas con las rodillas – Yo tengo tu varita… Y la única explicación que queda es que ¡Simplemente tuvimos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas!

- ¡La mejor noche de mi vida va a ser mañana, cuando esté poniendo flores en tu tumba!

- ¿Qué pasa, Mael…? ¡AH!

Una chica de cabello rubio los miraba, sorprendida, desde la puerta del baño, cubierta sólo con una toalla.

- Nada, Natasha, nada, pero me parece que es hora de que te vayas… Vamos, Scorp, no seas sentido. Si me matas, no sabrás todo lo que pasó.

El rubio sopesó el argumento. Terminó quitándose de encima de su amigo, y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. El moreno despidió a la chica entre arrumacos y zalamerías, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Buff…Gracias por ahuyentarme a mi nueva chica. Ahora, si me permites decirlo, te ves ridículo con ése pantalón. Ve a cambiarte, anda.

Mael le señaló el baño a un furioso Malfoy, que sólo gruñó y desapareció por la elegante puerta.

**…,,,…,,,…,,,**

- Tres litros…Qué digo tres litros, ¡Tres galones! – exclamó el moreno, y soltó una carcajada – Incluso a mí me sorprendió tu capacidad de beber. No, no sólo a mí, a cada mago y bruja que estaba en ése bar con nosotros. Afortunadamente, le agradaste hasta a los hombres, casi quemamos el bar. ¿No recuerdas que hasta una porra te hicieron? "_Scorpius beeebe como nadie pueee-de, y su varita…_"

- No recuerdo na-da – puntualizó malhumorado Scorpius.

- Pues después de eso te subiste a la mesa y comenzaste a gritar un discurso sobre tu próximo matrimonio – siguió su amigo, mientras partía su waffle – Bueno, ahí yo ayudé un poco, aportando el detalle de que era tu despedida de soltero. Y más tardé yo en gritarlo que todas las chicas en acercarse y comenzar a enloquecer como si fueras una estrella.

- Suele ser el efecto que los Malfoy tenemos.

- Definitivamente. El caso es que tú rechazaste a todas, pero todas te dieron su número y su teléfono, y luego comenzaste el discurso sobre Lily y lo hermosa y perfecta que era… Tierno, tierno, casi acabas bailando ballet.

- Idiota.

- Y luego una de las chicas nos invitó a su fiesta. Así que salimos del bar, y después de animar un poquito las calles… – Scorpius soltó un gemido. Mael sonrió con más ganas –…Y de hacernos amigos de la policía mágica gracias a nuestras hermosas carteras, llegamos a la casa de la chica. Una mansión que daba a la playa. ¡Ojalá recordaras, Scorp! ¡Era increíble! La fiesta no estaba tan buena como las fiestas que yo hago, pero apenas llegamos, yo comencé a organizar todo mientras tú hacías competencias de formar figuras con fuego con la varita. ¡Y la fiesta se volvió un festival! Hasta ha salido en el periódico de hoy, mira, mira.

Scorpius le arrebató el periódico "_El Oráculo de Ámsterdam_" que le ofrecía. No tuvo que buscar mucho, lo primero que vio en la primera plana fue una fotografía panorámica: en primer plano Mael Zabini sonriendo a la cámara abrazando a dos chicas. Y atrás, una enorme mansión se veía en completo caos, entre botellas, hechizos y la piscina llena de globos y balones. Varios chicos estaban haciendo figuras de fuego con la varita, pero el que más sobresalía era un dragón de fuego, que salía de la varita de un chico vestido con pantaloncillo negro y camisa blanca que estaba de pie en el trampolín, como si de un rey ante sus súbditos se tratara. El dragón rugía, y el chico se quitaba la camisa y levantaba los brazos, triunfal, haciendo que su comitiva prorrumpiera en chiflidos, gritos y aún más caos.

Merlín.

- Ése…El del dragón… ¿Soy…?

- ¡Pero por supuesto! Y no has leído el titular.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius se movieron hasta las enormes letras que estaban arriba de la fotografía: "_Malfoy y Zabini. La realeza del Londres mágico enciende Amsterdam mágico_" Y un poco más abajo "_En su despedida de soltero, ¡El rubio sólo quiso divertirse!_"

Pasando las páginas encontró más y más fotos: ellos en el bar, ellos saliendo del bar en hombros de los hombres, ellos en una limousine que Merlín sabía de dónde había salido, ellos cantando, abrazados de los policías que seguramente estaban hechizados… y en la sección de sociales toda una reseña de su noche. La reseña ocupaba cuatro hojas.

Por Morgana, Voldemort, y todos los magos oscuros.

- Inolvidable, Scorp. Seguramente dentro de unas horas vas a comenzar a recordar todo. Es el efecto que tienen ésas bebidas. Ahora, más vale que te apures, nuestro avión sale a las 5 de la tarde.

- ¿Avión?

- No quiero arriesgarme a aparecernos contigo así de despistado, Scorp. Así que apúrate. Supongo que Lils estará más que impaciente de verte.

Scorpius sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

Lily. La furia de Lily.


	24. Julio

_¡Oló de nuevo! Un capítulo más :3 Muchísimas gracias por leer y por los reviews :D Ésta historia no se hubiera escrito sin ustedes. *.*_

* * *

><p><strong>Julio<strong>

- ¡Hermanita! – canturreó su hermano, entrando a su habitación. Era de mañana, y aún el desayuno no estaba listo. Pero extrañamente él ya se había cambiado y arreglado y traía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, cuando lo normal de un domingo en la mañana era que despertara enfurecido por el sonido del reloj cucú.

- James – le respondió ella, sospechando de su tono tan jovial – ¿A quién molestaste hoy que andas tan contento? ¿O acaso Dominique no te escondió nada éste fin de semana?

Su hermano hizo una mueca. Lo único que podía magullar su orgullo era recordarle que Dominique lo llevaba ventaja en travesuras a pesar de ser menor que él.

- No, hermanita, nada de eso. De hecho, no he molestado a nadie. Más bien vengo a felicitarte.

- ¿Felicitarme? ¿Por?

- Bueno, creo que lo juzgué antes de tiempo, ¿Sabes? Pero ahora veo que realmente ésa serpiente tiene estilo.

Lily clavó sus interrogantes ojos marrones en los ojos de idéntico color de James. Le sorprendió ver que éste tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿James, de qué…?

- Míralo tú misma – le respondió alegre, dejando frente a ella, en su tocador, un ejemplar de _El Profeta _donde el titular de primera plana decía _"Él sabe cómo divertirse: Amsterdam le queda pequeño al heredero Malfoy" _y baje esto, una foto de los risueños Malfoy y Zabini montados en una botarga de hipogrifo, rodeados de desconocidos en una mansión.

Lily tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que ella tenía la boca abierta y que James seguía parloteando.

- …Preguntarle en cuánto le salió el viaje. ¡Imagínate, Lily! Fred, Dom y yo, ¡Los tres en Amsterdam! ¿Acaso no suena divertido? Y le preguntaré sobre ése bar… Con un poco de suerte tiene aún el teléfono de alguna de sus amigas de ahí para que ellas nos lleven a… ¿Lily?

El sonido del azotón de la puerta fue la única respuesta.

**...,,,...,,,...,,,...**

Mael le había dicho que no fuera muy dura.

En los dos minutos que le dio para su defensa a su amigo, Zabini le había contado que el regaño de su padre había sido monumental. Astoria tuvo que entrar en su defensa, diciendo que no se casaba dos veces en la vida, y Draco Malfoy había dicho que más le valía no hacerlo. _El Profeta_ y otros periódicos menos decentes se habían dado vuelo escribiendo sobre él y su noche loca hasta acabarse las reservas de tinta, y toda su familia (la de ella, claro) estaba enterada hasta el más mínimo detalle.  
>Y aunque su Tío Ron, dividido entre la risa y la burla, le dijera "¡Te lo dije, Lils, igual a su padre!" ; o aunque Fred II le hubiera dicho "¡Tu prometido sí que sabe divertirse!" y aunque James ahora lo aceptara un poco más por su ejemplo de noche desenfrenada… O aunque el propio Merlín intentara explicarlo, ella no lo entendería.<p>

Y ahora ella estaba en medio de su sala, con los brazos cruzados y echando chispas por los ojos, mirando fijamente a un acobardado Scorp que esperaba su regaño sentado frente a ella. En realidad, ella no sabía bien qué había sido lo que la había puesto tan furiosa que la última media hora se la había pasado hablándole en el tono más duro que pudo hallar para él… Lo cual le costaba bastante trabajo. Ahora entendía a tía Hermione cuando regañaba a tío Ron.

- Lils, yo…

- Podrías haber terminado en la cárcel – puntualizó ella – O embrujado, o perdido en Islandia. O Merlín sabe cómo y en dónde y con quién.

- Lo sé, Lils…

- Pues parece que no, Scorpius – ella lo miró duramente – Además, sin tu varita. ¡Merlín! ¡Deberías agradecer que ahora mismo no tengo la mía aquí conmigo!

- ¡Ya te dije que fue culpa de Mael! – exclamó el rubio. Ella gruñó.

- Ahora vas a decir que te puso su varita en la cabeza para que te tomaras eso.

- No, pero…

- ¡Y luego andar por la calle haciendo desfiguros!

- Lily, yo…

- ¡Y la fiesta! ¿¡Dónde escregutos dejaste tu ropa!

- Al comprar el traje típico Mael me la escondió y…

- Pero por supuesto – la pelirroja tomó el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ y recitó una parte del artículo – el "_Joven y atractivo Scorpius Malfoy_" no podía hacer menos, ¿Verdad?

- Jamás pensé que ésa bebida…

- Sí, claro, ¿cómo ibas a adivinar? – dijo ella, con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz - ¡En un bar con Mael! ¡En un país desconocido! ¡No muy consciente, y rodeado de extraños y extrañas! ¡Por Morgana, Scorpius!

El rubio la miró un instante con los ojos entrecerrados. Y para desconcierto de ella, sonrió.

- ¡Estás celosa!

Lily dejó caer la quijada de la sorpresa. Tuvo que analizar su propio enojo en un par de segundos, y le desvió la mirada a su prometido.

- …No digas tonterías.

- Lily, estuve con Mael todo el tiempo.

- No es eso, Scorpius…

- Puedes preguntarle, darle veritaserum si quieres. Es más, yo me lo tomo. No te estoy mintiendo.

Lily lo miró fijamente, evaluándolo. Ella sabía cuándo él le estaba mintiendo, y le agradó ver que ésta no era una de ésas veces. Suspiró.  
>Parecía que él la conocía mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma. Parecía ser que tendría que aprender a controlar ésos celos.<br>Parecía ser que había perdido la cabeza por él.

- Lily, no te voy a mentir: según Mael muchas chicas me dieron sus números pero yo ni siquiera las recuerdo – comenzó el hombre frente a ella, con voz clara y fuerte – Y según él yo les di una cátedra sobre ti.

Lily abrió de nuevo la boca por la sorpresa.

- …¿Cómo?...De…¿De mí?

- De lo hermosa y perfecta que era mi prometida, mi Lily – Scorpius se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos – Lily, debes creerme.

Esto último lo dijo con _la voz_. Ésa voz que parecía ser exclusiva de los Malfoy, que usaban para salirse siempre con la suya. Una voz grave, ronca y profunda, que arrastraba las sílabas de una manera que hacía que a quien la escuchara se le erizara la piel.  
>La pelirroja lo miró fijamente, intentando no perder la cabeza y evitando a toda costa que él se diera cuenta de lo que <em>la voz<em> causaba en ella.

- …Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario – le murmuró, lo más seria posible – Hablaré con Mael…

- ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo, cierto?

-…No te librarás tan fácil de mí – le contestó ella, luego de darle una suave palmada en su frente.

Scorpius le sonrió ampliamente.

- … Y pensaré seriamente lo del veritaserum.

El chico se encogió de hombros, y amplió aún más su sonrisa.

- Me tomaré un litro, si quieres.


	25. Agosto

_¡Oló gente! Después de tanto tiempo, ¡Hemos llegado al final! *.* Tengo sentimientos encontrados por terminar, estoy feliz y triste y emocionada y y y y :3 TODO al mismo tiempo! Al principio planeaba hacer un epílogo para ésto, pero me parece que así ha quedado más que bien. Un final feliz en toda regla. :3_

_Aprovecho para dejarles la cordial invitación de pasarse por mis demás historias y dejar bellos reviews como los que sólo ustedes saben dejar. Hay de todo y para todo gusto (Dramione,Drastoria,Ronmione,Teddy/Lily,Scorly,Scor/Dominique...One-shots,Two-shots,Short-fics...) y estoy segura que habrás algo de su agrado *.*_

_Por otro lado, les anuncio que próximamente, además de un par de retos que publicaré,comenzaré a publicar mi primer original, planeado para ser un Long-fic que tiene lugar en el universo de HP: Ortigas de medianoche. Así que los que tengan alerta d autor, ya están más que listos para disfrutarlo :3 Y los que no, ¡Venga! Hay intriga, engaño, amistad, líos de poder, emoción, misterio, venganza, romance y sorpresas, muchas sorpresas... *¬* Hay de todo un poco, así que no se arrepentirán, se los prometo. ;)_

__Ahora sí, me gustaría darles unas enoormes ENORMES GRACIAS por todos sus hermosísimos reviews, alertas y favoritos. Me quito la corona ante ustedes xD De verdad que me hicieron la autora más feliz del universo Y claro, me han dado las ganas necesarias para llegar al final de ésta serie, sin ustedes ésto no hubiera sido posible... Espero, de verdad, que les haya emocionado y gustado y hecho felices tanto como yo quería. :3__

_Así que, sin más, los dejo con el final. ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!_

_Au revoir!_

_Adler*_

* * *

><p><strong>Agosto<strong>_  
><em>

Ahí, a la mitad de ése hermoso bosque decorado con mesas y sillas y un elegante altar, se dio cuenta de que los planetas se habían alineado para darle ésa oportunidad de oro. No debía desaprovecharla.

Se quitó una pelusilla imaginaria de su saco mientras caminaba entre toda la gente hacia ella.

- Bonito todo, ¿No?

- Definitivamente no puedo negarlo. Hasta mi hermana está muy contenta con el resultado. Espero que nada interrumpa tu felicidad éste día, Scorp.

- Ya lo estás haciendo al amenazarme.

- ¿Yo, amenazarte? Para nada – ella le dedicó una sonrisa glacial – Simplemente digo que deberías de quitar la línea de "El que tenga una razón para oponerse…"

- También yo tengo cartas bajo la manga, Dominique. No te apures.

Los ojos azules de ella le dedicaron una última mirada atenta y curiosa, y enseguida se alejó entre fru-frús de seda. Al mismo tiempo notó cómo su mejor amigo se paraba a su lado.

- Delicado el asunto, ¿No?

- Ni que lo digas, Mael.

- Yo me encargo.

Scorpius volteó a verlo fijamente. Mael le sonrió.

- Hermano, sé que no me he portado muy bien últimamente – añadió el moreno, risueño. Scorpius lo miró con ojos entrecerrados – Pero me reivindicaré hoy. Ya lo verás. Tú relájate y disfruta de tu boda, que seguro tú no te casarás más de una vez en tu vida.

**…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,…**

Se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco pálida.

- Mamá, no crees que…

- No, no estás pálida. Estás perfecta – Ginny Potter la tomó por los hombros y clavó sus ojos marrones en los idénticos del reflejo de su hija – Te ves hermosa.

Lily sintió un nudo en la garganta.  
>La puerta se abrió, y su padre entró, apurado, intentando hacer el nudo de la corbata. Su esposa soltó una risilla mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo.<p>

- El patronus de Hermione me acaba de avisar que ya llegaron todos y ya están listos. Es hora.

Lily afirmó con la cabeza. Su padre, su madre y ella se tomaron de las manos. Lily soltó un último suspiro.  
>Y desaparecieron.<p>

**…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,…**

La música comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, esparciéndose entre los árboles y los invitados. Todos se pusieron de pie.  
>¡Había tanta gente! A Scorpius le sorprendió que asistieran todos los invitados. Incluso ahí estaban, en primera fila, una bruja de cabello castaño tomada del brazo de un mago rubio, muy parecido a él. Sus padres.<br>Cuando notó que lo estaba viendo, su padre le sonrió.  
>Los Zabini también estaban, sentados en la segunda fila, atrás de sus padres. Blaise, Daphne y Mael. Éste último con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.<br>Pero cuando iba a interrogarlo con la mirada, ella apareció al final del pasillo. Con su vestido blanco con perlas grises del que había escuchado hablar pero no había podido ver. Su velo cayéndole sobre su brillante cabello pelirrojo. Tomada del brazo de su padre, y con una sonrisa enorme. La más grande que le había visto.  
>Hasta ése momento se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría realmente.<br>Se iba a casar con Lily.

**…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,…**

La atmósfera olía a flores, a madera y a magia. Magia que casi se podía ver, bailando entre los invitados, acelerando su corazón de tal forma que ella sentía que se le podría salir del pecho.

- Sí, acepto.

Lily sintió cómo su garganta se cerraba de loca felicidad al escucharlo. Los ojos grises de Scorp resplandecían como nunca.

- Ahora, el que tenga una razón para oponerse a éste matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Un silencio tenso, muy tenso, flotó en el ambiente. Lily casi pudo ver a su madre enviándole una mirada de advertencia a James, y tía Hermione haciendo lo suyo con Rose y con Ron, dedicándoles el mismo tipo de mirada desde el lugar de las damas de honor.  
>La pelirroja volteó a ver a Dominique, al lado de tía Hermione. Ella la miraba fijamente, con los labios tensos. Después de un minuto, la joven Delacour miró rápidamente a un punto detrás de Scorpius, y enseguida desvió la mirada, como herida.<p>

- En éste caso, los declaro marido y mujer. El novio puede besar a la novia.

Los aplausos y grititos se desvanecieron cuando los labios de Scorpius se fundieron con los de ella, y sus brazos se enredaron en su cintura.  
>Y para ella, ése beso fue la mejor definición de "Hasta que la muerte los separe"<p>

**…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,…**

Las luciérnagas le daban un ambiente especial a la fiesta que aún seguía en la profundidad del bosque, y que se veía que aún iba para largo.

- ¡Menuda fiesta has armado, Lils! ¿Quién te ayudó?

- Bueno, Fred II, Albus y… déjame ver… quién más…

Mael la miró, dolido. Ella rió.

- ¡Muchas gracias Mael! Sin ti, no hubiera salido tan bien.

- No hay de qué cuñada, no hay de qué.

- Lily – Astoria apareció de la nada – ¡Ven, ven! Tu prima Victorie tiene la idea de unas fotos…

La novia desapareció con su suegra entre las invitadas bulliciosas que las seguían.  
>Mael giró, y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Scorpius, que sonreía ampliamente.<p>

- Vaya, la sonrisa más sincera que he visto de ti, Scorp.

- Lo sé. Aún no puedo creerlo.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste?

- ¿Qué?

- Lo de Dominique. Pensé que me daría un infarto cuando el Mago dijo lo de hable ahora…

- Bueno, digamos que tuve una plática de negocios con la simpática Dominique Weasley. Le dije que, en el balance de finanzas, sus pérdidas serían mayores a las ganancias si ella te causaba problemas. Le hablé de mi influyente familia y todo eso. Lo normal. Me costó trabajo, pero a fin de cuentas fue razonable la mujer. Y qué mujer, por cierto…

Ambos voltearon a verla: desde el grupito donde estaba la novia y varias invitadas más, Dominique le dedicó una mirada glacial a ambos. Mael le levantó su copa, y ella sólo contestó con una mueca de enojo.

- Veo que le fascinas, hermano – Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

- Del odio al amor, Scorp… Recuérdalo. Mientras tanto, ¿Otro trago de whiskey? ¿O te preparo mi cocktail especial?

- Un whisky. Quiero vivir y recordar absolutamente cada detalle de mi noche de bodas.

Sus risas se perdieron entre la música y el bullicio de la noche.

**…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,…**

La pista estaba casi vacía, pero la música seguía sonando. Una música suave, sólo para la última pareja que bailaba lentamente, abrazados. A lo lejos, las primeras luces del amanecer despuntaban.

- Creo que estoy algo cansada.

Scorpius rió.

- Entonces es hora de irnos a descansar a nuestra Luna de miel.

- Ajá, claro.

- ¿No crees que te dejaré descansar? ¿Relajarte a mi lado?

- Juras, Scorpius.

Ambos rieron. Las pupilas marrones se clavaron en las grises de su marido.  
><em>Su marido.<em>

- Ha salido bien, ¿no? – murmuró ella, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

Él la recorrió con la mirada. Su barbilla fina, sus labios, sus pecas tal como las recordaba desde la primera vez que la vió. Sus hombros suaves, cada perla de su vestido, hasta la peineta decorada con aves que llevaba prendida aún en su cabello de fuego.  
>Aves.<br>Recordó la torre de las lechuzas, donde la conoció, tantos años atrás. Scorpius sonrió.

- Ha salido perfecto, diría yo. No sé qué opine la Princesa-de-todo-lo-que-vuela…

Ella rió, nostálgica, al escuchar el apodo que él le había puesto cuando eran niños, y le enredó más sus brazos en su cuello.

- Ella opina que al fin ha encontrado a alguien con quién volar.

Una amplia sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de Scorpius, que le dio un tierno beso en la frente.  
>El amanecer surgió con toda su fuerza. Los pájaros empezaron a cantar.<p> 


End file.
